Amber Eyes
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya witnessed the death of her father 12 years ago, since then she has been training. It took her two years to master the Kamiya Kashin style thanks to a book left by her father. Now she is on a quest to kill the man responble for his death. R
1. Reason for Revenge

Amber Eyes Chapter 1:Why is there Revenge? Summary Kaoru Kamiya is searching for the man who killed her father twelve years ago. she was only a child but she swore that when she finished learning the Kamiya Kashin style that she would execute him. This will be the first story I wrote in the eyes of the main character so I hope you like it.  
  
Many years ago my father died. I saw the whole thing. I saw him fall to his knees trying to protect the shrine without saying a word about me. I saw him die for me. He knew that I would be alone if he died, but he also knew that at least I would live. I was always the most important person in his life. When he left I had no one. I was alone and I went through much sorrow. I vowed then, at age eight, that when I learned and mastered the Kamiya Kashin style that I would find the one who killed him. The one who ruined my life.  
If it was just that he died then I would stay away and I would only fight if he came near me, but he caused too much suffering in the world for that. You see, when my father died I didn't see exactly what the man looked like. I only saw the amber eyes. The terrifying eyes that stunned me into seeing the whole ordeal. I had no control over it. It was if he knew that I was watching and hypnotized me into seeing it.  
Not only did he ruin my life, but he ruined the eyes of many. After that day I had recieved news that other cities sited him and he killed many. He killed men, women, and children. He only left one person alive each time he visited. They all reported the same thing. "I didn't see his face. Only terrifying yellow eyes."  
My father died after the man left. The man knew that there was nothing left to do here, that my father would die anyways, so he left. So when I knew the man was gone I went into the room with my father to see if he was okay. Thats when I heard his last words. "Remember to visit your mother's shrine every day. When find that the answer to the only thing you can't figure out yourself is lost, open the box next to the insence." I could only nod. I was crying so I couldn't say anything. "Promise me that you won't open it until then." I nodded but that wasn't enough. "Say that you promise."  
"I...pro-promise." he looked up at me and touched my face.  
"Good girl.. I love you Kao...." He left me then. He left before he could finish my name. I didn't even report the murder. I only left the room hoping it was only a dream. That I would wake up any second. That my father was still alive. It wasn't until two days later that I even came out of my house. Thats when I finally realized, it wasn't a dream. My dad is not going to come back. So then I decided to find someone that could take care of me. I was only eight, but I knew my father didn't die for me and want me to starve because I couldn't take care of myself at that age. So I went to my neighbors house. They took care of me until they could put me in a foster home. They were too old to take care of me themselves and nor did they have any custody of me.  
I went to a foster home. The people were very nice, but I didn't like them. They weren't my parents. The man was not my father. My mother was dead and that lady was not her. They gave me up because I wasn't a ''social enough child for them to take care of.'' That was the way they put it. Every foster home said that. They didn't understand though. They don't know how it feels to see your only source of happiness die before you. Not like I did. For ten years, until I was eighteen I was pushed from one home to another. Every time I was moved I never changed my thoughts. My thoughts were all on the dojo. I wasn't sure what they were going to do with it. When I was fifteen someone finally told me that they couldn't do anything to it because it was left to me and me only. That made me calm down a lot.  
When I turned eighteen I was able to return to the dojo. To my real home. The only catch was that I had to walk to the next town to get there. I had no money so obviously I couldn't get a ride from someone, but when I did finally get there I went straight to the training room. I knew that in that room was the only place to learn how to fight the Kamiya Kashin style. Only I where. A book was hidden under a pannel with all of the secret techniques and styles written the way my father spoke. I sobbed as I read it the first time through. After I read it, I tried it. I worked day and night for two years so I could master the style. In the back of the book it had one last peice of advice. "Always try to make it your own. Make your own attack. Then master it." I did that too. I had mastered the Kamiya Kashin style. Then I was ready to find who killed my father. And to return the favor. It took me twelve years but I am ready. I am only twenty years old, but I will kill him. Whoever he is.  
So this is the story. I am going to write down everything that I did when I seeked revenge. Everything.  
  
A/N well i know my first chapter was short but the next one will be better. I hope you liked it!!  
  
Chapter 2:The Search of the Unknown Warrior  
  
Summary Kaoru goes out to find the man that killed her father. Wait how old is he now anyways? 


	2. Search for the Unknown Warrior

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 2:Search For The Unknown Warrior  
  
SummaryKaoru starts her search to find the man who killed her father. Wait how old is he now?  
  
So like I said. After I learned the Kamiya Kashin style I went out to find the man that was responsible for my miserable life. Of course I didn't know where to start. I only had one clue. The last place that he was spotted was in Kyoto. He was said to have bought an apartment there, but no one knew, or hoped rather, that he was still living there. They never saw him come out. Some said that he was to walk the streets at night when no one could recognize him because it was so dark. I could believe that. When I heard that I was off.  
I walked for days trying to get to Kyoto, I had to leave the job that I had at a nearby restaraunt first, but that was easy. On the way, of course, I had to afford food, so I got small jobs in different towns that way I didn't need to do anything part time. I did enough to keep me going though. I did things like washing carriages and babysitting and things like that so that I only had to work for a day. Then I would move on to the next town and get another job. I lived like that for about a week. I spent three days walking but everytime I got to a town and it was late I would spend the night.  
Finnaly after a week of walking I got to Kyoto. I asked all around to find the unknown man. No one knew where he was. Most of them didn't even want to remember that he lived in the city. Finally someone knew where he was. He was in an old apartment building. The man who owned it died two years earlier, but the residents went on with life. The building was left to the city if the residents were to be able to live there without having to pay after the old man died. So that was how the residents lived. They only had to pay for their resources. The home was free.  
I was proud of myself for being able to find the man who did it, but by the time I had found out where he was it was too late. It was almost ten- o - clock and I was tired from a long day. So I decided to find a place to nap and kill the man in the morning. I slept peacefully that night, knowing that my father will finally be avenged. Only things didn't go as planned.  
The next day I had gotten up early and went to the apartment building. Thats when it all hit me. Would my father really want me to kill someone? Would he kill for me? I decided that I would figure that out when I saw what kind of man the amber eyed mystery was.  
I went in to the apartment building, which was nasty and dirty, and saw that only one key was missing, therefore the only man living in the apartment building, was the man who killed my dad. The man who was most likely about to die. I knew exactly what room he was in by looking at the keys. There was a key to rooms: A1, A2,B1,B2,C1,D1,D2,E1...... and so on. So I knew that he had to be in room C2 I looked and only saw two rooms on each floor. Yet every time I went to another floor the letters changed. I went to the third floor second room and put my hand up. Before I could slam my fist against the door, however, something stopped me. I don't know what it was but something told me to go into the room next to it.  
I went down stairs to get teh key to C1. Then I went into the the bedroom. It was actually clean. I thought, by the way the building was kept, that it would be dirty, but it was beautiful. It looked like someone had fixed it just for me. I couldn't resist looking around. I looked at the balcony. Thats when I saw him. I had noticed that the backyard had been fenced in so that no one could peep in and that every room had its own private stairwell to get to the yard. I didn't expect to see anyone there. But I did. I saw a young red headed man taking out laundry so that he could put it on the clothes line. Could that be the manslayer responsible for my misery? I didn't want that careless man to be the killer. My father was higher than that.  
"Hey you!" I yelled. As soon as I yelled he fell over. No that could not be the man that could kill the man that made the Kamiya Kashin style.  
"Oro?" He looked up at me. "It has been a while since I have seen someone in this building, that it has." It was odd. The man neither acted nor looked like he would ever kill a fly but he was supposedly the famous manslayer. Then I got to noticing that the man that killed my father had to be at least thirty two years old. This man in the yard only looked about mid twenty aged. "Well? Why did you yell at me?" he asked.  
"Sorry I just thought no one lived here." That was all I could think of. I wasn't going to say that I thought he was a manslayer. Then he might show me that he is. I'm not that stupid. I looked around the room I was in. Then I went down the stairwell. The whole time, I am clenching my sword, just in case. When I got to the bottom the man welcomed me with a hand shake. The first thing I noticed, though, were his eyes. They were violet. Not amber. Not any shade of yellow. This man was innocent.  
"You seem disapointed ma'am. What, may I ask, is the matter?"  
"Well you see, I was looking for a man that killed many people. I didn't think he was you, I only thought that he lived in this building. I guess I was wrong though." A disapointed look came apon his face.  
"No, I'm afraid you are right." I looked at him. I was very puzzled at this comment. "You see. The man that slayed many, the man you are looking for, is my father. He died four years ago though. You no longer need to worry about him. That you don't." I wasn't sure whether I was mad, or happy. Was I mad that I couldn't kill him myself? Or was I just happy that he was dead. All I knew was that the next thing I said had nothing to do with how I felt.  
"How did he die?"  
"He had tuberculosis. He was going to die anyways but I hoped he would go in his sleep. He didn't though. He died long and painfully." I was shocked. The man had died. He died the way I wanted him to. But why wasn't I happy. All I knew was that I wanted to hug the stranger and tell him I knew how he felt. It was so strange. I didn't know what to come of it. So I only made a comment. Small but enough to explain that I had no idea what to say.  
"Oh." He looked at me and said,  
"I bet you didn't expect him to die like that were you?" I shook my head. "Hmm. I didn't think so. Lets get off the subject. What is your name."  
"Kamiya Kaoru."  
"Nice to meet you Kaoru. My name is Himura Kenshin. I am pleased to meet you. And I apologize for what my father did." He bowed graciously like he was happy that I was there, but of course he couldn't have had much visitors there. I was the only one he had now.  
  
A/N I know this is a bit longer than chapter 1 aint it?  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome to the Dojo  
  
Summary Kaoru invites Kenshin to stay at the dojo so he doesn't have to be alone. What are these strange feelings?

Just so people know....this story is done but I am uploading a chapter a day. It is 25 chapters and the only reason I have it done is because I wrote it before and my name was deleted so I am re-posting it. Well i will update again tomorrow! -DPA


	3. Welcome To The Dojo!

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 3:Welcome To The Dojo  
  
Summary It must be really lonely in that apartment building all alone. Kaoru invites Kenshin to stay at the dojo with her. What are these strange feelings?  
  
I stayed and talked to Kenshin for hours before I noticed that I had dropped my weapon. He noticed it the same time that I did. "You were going to u-use that on my father weren't you?" I didn't say a word. I had just made a new friend and he was about to hate me. This was short. "Well? Don't be upset. My father hurt many people, that he did, and I don't blame you for being upset. I must ask though. What did he do to you?"  
"He killed my father and left me all alone." Kenshin looked down at his feet. He wanted to know and I could think of no other way to tell him than the honest truth. So I told him. He kept looking at his feet for about five minutes then finally stood up and said,  
"Well at least that is over with now. Would you like some dinner?" By this time I had finally noticed that I was hungry. I nodded heavily like I hadn't eaten in days. "Do you mind if I cook you something?"  
"Not at all. Why would I?"  
"Well you see. The last person that came over to this building didn't trust me enough to eat my food." I thought I could trust him by now, considering that he was not the murderer. "Well what would you like then?"  
"Umm..hmm... last time I had some good shrimp was when my dad cooked it. You think you can make some good shrimp?"  
"If you will go to the store and get some. Because you see, I am the splitting image of my father, and so no one likes me. Like how no one liked my father."

I nodded. It was very understandable for him to feel that way. I was about to leave and buy the shrimp and things with my own bit of money but he stopped me and gave me about two thousand more yen (around twenty dollars) to get the food. That was another symbol of niceness.

Within every second of knowing this stranger I started to like him more. But on my way back from the market I began to think about how his life must be like. Lonely and kind of creepy. All alone at night in that apartment building, no one there, not even on another floor. Thats when I came up with a very strange yet good idea.  
"Kenshin? Would you like to move into my dojo with me? After all you must get awfully lonely up here all alone." I saw one of the most happiest looks glow off of his grin. I knew then that he would love to.  
"Really? Are you sure? Wait, how will I get there without people thinking I am someone else?" I thought for a moment. That was a very good question. Then I thought of something. I reached into my purse and began to pull things out one by one looking for my make-up bag. "Oh no...I don't want to look like a girl Ms. Kaoru. Please!!" It was too late I had tackled him. "Orororororo......"  
Within a few moments he looked like a very beautiful man. Rather a very ugly woman. Yet I thought that if I worked a little harder and put different clothes on him that he would look like any man's dream. Not that he liked the idea very much. "We will work on it tomorrow before we leave okay?"  
"Do I really have a choice?"  
"Not really." Kenshin and I happily ate our dinner and I slept over at his house that night, I was too bloated from his cooking to go to my hotel room. "That was great Kenshin, I haven't had that kind of cooking since... hmm... well never. Not even my father could cook like that."

Kenshin blushed, which made him look really cute. I never talk about guys looking cute but this was too cute to keep secret. It was funny too, because he still had the eyeshadow and the lipstick on from when I dressed him up a little. That is why I just cracked up laughing. The best part was... he forgot that he had the make-up on so he didn't know what I was laughing at. The only thing he could say about the situation was:  
"Oro?"   
The next morning he tried to hide from me. I woke up and he was out of his bed and he had left a note saying "I want to be a man!!" but he was easy to find under the sink. "Why do I have to be a girl?"  
"I'm a girl and I like it just fine."  
"I know but I'm a guy and I don't wanna change. Please Ms. Kaoru."  
"It's too late. I have already picked everything out. You will wear this dress, these shoes, this lipstick, and these too." I pointed everything as I said it, and every time I pointed he seemed to look even more miserable. It took me a while but when we left the building the men were whistling at us and yelling.  
"Look at those two fine girls!" Which made it hard to hold back laughing. My favorite thing was remembering that he had to stay in that getup for six days. He had to work and walk in it and in the morning he had to get it fixed again. He loathed it. He was so happy when I told him that we had arrived at my dojo, where he went straight in and asked,  
"Where are the showers?" I pointed him to the showers and he was there in a flash. He was so glad to be out of girl closed. It wasn't until after he got in that he realized that all his clothes are dirty. Luckily I had some of my dad's old teenager clothes that he never wanted to get rid of. I was very embarassed when I had to go in and give them to him.  
I walked into the bathroom and looked around. It was so foggy that I couldn't see. Then I decided to open the door so the steam could rush out. Then I saw him wrapped waist down in a small towel. I never expected him to look so cute. His hair all wet and his chest exposed. I had never expected to feel like that for... for him! At least I only thought he was cute. I didn't like him or anything. Not much... not ... too much.  
  
A/N Did you like it????  
  
Chapter 4: Kenshin Works  
  
Summary Kenshin gets a job at a local restaraunt that Kaoru is working and.... a new man comes to town... looking for.. Kenshin?


	4. Kenshin Works

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 4:Kenshin Works  
  
Summary Kenshin gets a job at a nearby restaraunt with Kaoru. Wait.. a new man is in town... and he is looking for... Kenshin?  
  
So what.. I fell for him a little. You would to if you saw him like that. All wet and steamy. Aaahh.. wait a sec. Anyways. That next day I realized how much money I was going to need to get food for two people.

I had to go back to my job at the restaraunt down the street called the Okobeko. Thats when I saw the sign saying "Help wanted" on the door. Did they fire me?? I ran into the building fast as lightning. "Did you fire me?!?!?!" everyone stared at me, customers, and employees. The shop manager took me to the side and told me what was going on.  
"No. we didn't fire you. One of our other employees did quit though. If you ever bust in the store like that again you will be fired though." I could understand why she said that. I had over reacted. Thats when something struck me.  
"Uh.. ma'am.. I have a roommate that needs a job. You see I invited him and then I noticed that I couldn't afford to take care of the two of us by myself so I was wondering if..."  
"Of course he can work here. Of course he does have to actually work." I nodded and asked when he started. "You can go get him and he can work today." I was thrilled. Things were finally beginning to get a little better in my life. At that moment I rushed off to go get Kenshin.  
When I got home, Kenshin was asleep. Of course, it is only 2:00. I don't have to work, lets sleep. I wasn't going to let him. "KENSHIN!!!" Kenshin hops out of bed and begins swaying back and forth repeating,  
"ororororororororororororo" His jammies were so cute!!! They had little teddy bears on them. I was surprised to think that he had clean jammies but all his real clothes were dirty though. You could tell that he didn't sleep in his other clothes or they would be more rinkled. What did he sleep in? Oh well, anyways I got him up and told him about his job. "Oh that's nice. Well I can't wait to start toyawn morrow." He lies down in the bed and begins to go back to sleep. Of course I pull off his covers.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You start today." After about ten minutes of trying to get Kenshin out of bed he is ready to go to work. He looked a little confused as if he had never worked before in his life. He probably never did. Oh well, there is a first time for everything. He has to work at some point anyways. Its not like he will live with me forever.  
"Why do you have to work so early? It's only 2:00 it is still time to be asleep." He asked me.  
"Oh please. Just because I invited you to stay here doesn't mean you can sleep all day. You are not a sleepover buddy. You are a room mate. There for you have to help pay the bills." Kenshin nodds and I could tell that he still didn't get it. I can't believe it. I am eight years younger than him and he has worked less in a year than I have in a lifetime. In foster homes I at least did chores. But this guy didn't even know the meaning of work. Ugh.  
He did work though. Better than I expected too. He was taking orders and picking them up faster than anyone I had ever seen.In fact, he was in the middle of an order when I saw "him" come in.

He was a man that looked like any other customer, but something about him seemed.... bad. I don't know what it was. I mean he looked like any other customer that came in to the Okobeko. Yet he just gave me a bad feeling. It wasn't until later that I found out his name. Well, it wasn't really his name. It was really a nick name. Come to think of it I still don't know his name. All I know is that everyone called him Apocolypse.a/n yes it is an original cuz i couldn't think of anything I helped him to his table, like I do with every customer, but when Kenshin took his order, it seemed as though he sensed something too. We were right.  
It wasn't until later that we knew we were right though. It was when we got off and we were heading home. I was walking home when I felt something hit my shoulder. Hard. I turned around but nothing was there. "Are you okay Ms. Kaoru?"  
"I-I'm fine." We carried on walking and when we were almost home Kenshin turned around. "Did you feel it too?" Kenshin's eyes suddenly became very serious. He nodded, his face still stern. "What was it?"  
"I don't know. But I will find out." It was then that I noticed that the whole time I knew him, for a week, he had been carrying a sword, and I never noticed. I couldn't believe I was so ignorant that I couldn't see the sword that he had been carrying with him every where. That was all I could think about. How could I let this man come into my home? Into my guest room? Is he the man I was mad at in disguise? Is he the person that I think he is?

I continue thinking rational thoughts when I feel something brush up against my neck. It was cold. It gave me quivers down my spine but I had no idea what it was. Suddenly I saw that man again. I became fatigued, sleepy, and I suddenly fainted. The only thing I heard was, "Kaoru!"

A/N i hope you like this story better than my kingdom hearts one. anyways please review!!  
  
Chapter 5:The Return Of Amber Eyes Summary Where is Kaoru. She doesn't even know. Who's eyes are those. Not...no... Kenshin?


	5. The Return of Amber Eyes

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 5: Return Of Amber Eyes  
  
Summary Kaoru is gone. Where is she? Those eyes. They can't be....Kenshin's?  
  
The next thing I can remember is waking up in a strange bed. I only thought of where I was and if Kenshin was okay. I looked at my new surroundings and began to speak to myself. "Where... am I?"  
"Why you are at my small home." That voice. It was so cold. I turned around and saw the man that was at the Okobeko. ''Forgive me my dear, but a friend of Himura's is needed to get him to fight me."

I had no idea what he was talking about. "He is a great fighter you know. The best.. well" he chuckled "Besides me.." I was still confused. I wasn't in any pain, but I wanted to go home. "You are welcome to explore the cottage if you like. There is no way you can escape."

I took his advice and explored the home so that I could get some idea of where I was. It was just as he described it. A small cottage. I couldn't believe it. All the times that my foster parents took me "home" now is the only time I actually wanted to go there. In case you didn't know, being kidnapped isn't fun. It is torture.  
I wasn't sure if Kenshin was ever going to save me. I spent the whole day looking out the windows for him to come. He didn't. After a while I just went to bed.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard it. Something in the kitchen had fell.

I ran in the kitchen only to see what I always saw in my worst nightmares. Those large amber eyes had come back to haunt me once again. I didn't know what to do. I had no weapon and I had nothing that I could defend myself with. I sat and cried.

That was all I could do. I knew I couldn't outrun him. He was much to fast. I cried, tears rolled down my face as I saw him get closer and closer. The strange man left the room. I sat there for a moment, shocked that I was still alive.

I felt a rush of warm air go by as the stranger left the room, but for some reason, I decided to follow it. I was quiet when I saw the dark shadow go inside the room that Apocolypse was in. I crept closer and closer. At first I didn't look in. I only listened. "She has nothing to do with this. Why is she here?" The stranger was talking. I couldn't quite recognize his voice, but it was quite.... firmiliar.  
"So you come.. Hi-...." He couldn't finish the sentence, and I was too shocked to see who the guy he was talking about was. So I decided to peep in the room.

The man was over at the side. I couldn't tell who it was. Then the large man walked over to the door. "You don't want her to know who you are?" He opened the door. "oops." I couldn't believe it. The man standing there with the yellow eyes. The threatening eyes, belong to......Kenshin.  
"Kenshin? Kenshin? You- you are.." I couldn't finish my sentence before Kenshin put his finger over my mouth telling me to shush me. I was in shock. I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to be mad because he has those kind of eyes.

Confused to why he has them now and they used to be purple. Sad the he is the man that I wanted to kill. Like I said. I didn't know what to do. Not how to think. I couldn't even feel anymore. I had a crush on the guy that killed my father.  
  
(A/n No one has reviewed yet but I am still waiting. hopes I like reviews)  
  
Chapter 6: Someone Save Me  
  
Summary: Who should Kaoru count on? The man who supposedly killed her father? Why would she do that? Someone has to save her, but who? No one knows her anymore.


	6. Someone Save Me

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 6:Someone Save Me  
  
Summary Someone has to save Kaoru. Who? Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin finally took his finger off my lips. I got that he wanted me to stay quiet, but I didn't want to speak anymore anyways. I only sat there.

At first I tried to escape from reality. I wanted to forget all about everything, about Kenshin, about Apocolypse, about everything. Even myself.

When I did finally come back to reality, Kenshin and the man were swordfighting. It was strange, the man I feared most, was my friend. The man that killed my father was fighting to protect me. What was going on? Has my life gotten worse or better? I wasn't quite sure. To say the least, I was scared and confused.  
The two of them were all out fighting. I wasn't quite sure what would happen. I wasn't sure if someone was going to die or anything. I continue to watch the lash it out, Kenshin would get hit, he would hit back.

It seemed like days before the battle was over. The victor.... Kenshin. Yet no one had to die. Kenshin didn't kill the man, no, he broke both of his hands. "You will never swordfight again." He said, his voice still stern. "I am not going to kill you, but if I ever see you with a sword again, I will."

Kenshin looked over at me, his eyes were no longer yellow. They were violet again. I don't know why, but I didn't do anything. I just sat there. As if I couldn't move, like I was paralized. I knew I could move but I didn't want to. I didn't want to do anything. So I slept. It probably looked like I fainted, but I didn't. I went to sleep.   
The next morning, I woke up in my bed. I looked around just to make sure. Then I saw Kenshin. Kenshin was sitting next to my bed asleep. It looked like he had stayed up since I went to sleep.

He must have thought I fainted, I thought. I slowly got up out of bed, then I recieved a terrible head ache. I couldn't help it. It was so bad, that I had to scream out in agony. It felt like someone living inside me was scratching through my scull.

"Kaoru are you okay?" Kenshin looked down at me with his more sensitive purple eyes. I was in too much pain to notice him though. Kenshin picked me up and layed me back in my bed. I was out of that house, safe, but I was in more pain now than I ever was then.

I felt my head and I had a massive head wound. I looked down at my hand, tears rolling down my face from the pain, it was covered in blood. I don't know what happened after that, I lost too much blood to stay awake. I woke up in the hospital.  
It seemed like the whole incident in my bedroom never happened. I was somewhere else now, I woke up the same way. With Kenshin at my bedside. This time he was awake however. "I'm sorry Ms.Kaoru. I thought that when he hit you on the head that the blade didn't touch you. I didn't know it was double bladed."

Tears came to his eyes, but before I could notice it he grabbed me and held me. At first I was surprised.

I didn't just go to sleep back then. I had actually fainted. I was a little happy that he grabbed me though. He felt so warm. Then I remembered the eyes. I guess he felt a wet spot on his shoulder because he noticed that I was crying. "Ms.Kaoru are you okay? Don't cry Ms.Kaoru. Please don't cry."  
"Those eyes. I thought you weren't him." Kenshin looked down at the bed.  
"I am not the man my father was, my father killed many innocent people, he also died in the same evil way. I used to kill, yes and I regret that." He picked up his sword and set it on my lap. "If you'll notice, that sword is a reverse blade, I wouldn't be able to kill with that."

I took the sword out of the sheath. He was right, the blade was on the wrong side. "I have made a vow to myself, never to kill again. I use this sword to protect only. Do you understand?" I nodded. "As for the eyes? It is hereditary, when ever the Himura family fights, in any way, our eyes change. I don't really understand why."

Could I believe this man? Should I? I didn't know if I should have, but I trusted him. I trusted him with my life.  
"Kenshin? How bad is my wound?"  
"Bad enough. I didn't think that he actually cut you back there. I thought he hit you with the side of his sword without the blade, I didn't know, until later, that he had a double bladed sword." He looked at me with his comforting eyes.

I wanted to touch him. I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I reached over and touched his face, and he didn't seem like he minded much either.

I just sat there, my hand on the side of his face, him looking down at me. He reached up to his face and touched my hand. His hand warm, and gentle. I never wanted to let go. Yet I knew that at some point a had too. So my hand did leave his face and just held on to his hand.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I don't remember what, because he, once again, put a finger over my mouth, but this time he did something more than just touch my lips, he leaned down and kissed them. And I kissed him back.

I didn't care who was watching. I was happy. It seemed as though the longer we were locked, the more passionate it became. I never wanted to let go. It felt like the world was spinning around me faster than ever. I was the one spinning it. I was on top of it. Then.....  
  
(How's that for a cliffy??)  
  
Chapter 7:Can I Go Home?  
  
Summary Kaoru wants to go home. Is a surprise waiting for her there?


	7. Can I Go Home?

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 7:Can I Go Home?  
  
Summary Kaoru wants to go home. Is there a surprise waiting for her? (A/N I am making this my own so I changed the charactes a little so that Kenshin is eight years older instead of ten.)  
  
Then it was over. It wasn't my choice, nor his. It was time that the nurse came in to make sure that I was okay. Of course I knew I was, who wouldn't be after being kissed by Kenshin? The lady came in and looked at my head to make sure that it wasn't bleeding still, then she made sure that I was comfortable. I was only worried about one thing. "When do I go home?"  
"Usually the patients with head wounds go home same day, but yours was deep and you would need to stay for about a week that way I know you can walk and things okay?" That stinks. I can't go home until I walk. At that I got up and tried to walk."Ms. Kamiya, you aren't ready for that yet!"  
"Ms. Kaoru." Everyone was trying to stop me. As soon as I got up, Kenshin did too. He stayed right by my side, but as soon as I took half a step, I began falling. At least I didn't fall to the ground. Kenshin would not allow that. This was great. I couldn't go home and I couldn't walk either. The nurse carried on to tell me how my control center of my body was in the spot where I was hit, so I couldn't exactly function properly. She was talking to me as if I wasn't human. I can't blame her. It is really hard to explain things like that without acting like that. Still, I wanted to go home.  
"So please stay in bed until I can help you walk a little bit at a time." I nodded, very disapointed. I didn't ask for much did I? All I wanted was to go home. The lady bowed to me and walked out. Finally, I don't really like doctors too much. When she left I was a little happier, especially since when she did, Kenshin placed his hand back on mine. It seemed like every time that he touched me, I quivered. I felt rushed of air go down my spine, which made me squeeze his hand gently. He smiled when I did that. I love it when he smiles.  
"I will stay here with you the whole time okay?" I nodded. I actually found someone that loved me like I loved them. If you have ever fallen in love then you know the feeling I had. The feeling that every time they kissed you, you melt all over. Like you don't even have bones in your body. That is how it felt when he kissed me. I felt like I was going to fall off the bed because I had nothing to hold me up. And I liked it.  
I had to spend about a month at the hospital. Every day for about a week I was checked by the same tall dark haired nurse to make sure that the cut was healing. After that I had to start trying to walk again. That took me about a week as well. And once again the one taking care of me was the same dark haired nurse. She also helped me start running and swimming. Just like he promised, Kenshin stayed the whole time, never to leave my side. The feelings about him got stronger as every day went by. It got worse and worse until I couldn't even look at him without melting. "Kenshin?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How did you feel when you kissed me?"  
"Like I was on top of the spinning world but I was melting." Tears began to fill my eyes. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"  
"Yes, you said something perfect." I was glad that he felt the same way that I did. I knew then that this was real love. This is what my father died for. For me to experience love, the way he did with my mother many years ago.  
Finally, after a month of testing and walking back and forth from one side of the room to another, I could go home. I was so happy, I was so tired of all of it, I wanted to be in my bed, in my home, with the one that I want to be with. When I was allowed to go home, Kenshin made sure that I didn't have to walk because he knew that I had walked enough for one month. He hired a carriage to take me home. He said that he had gotten his one day pay from the resaraunt and used it to get the carriage. Then the people there decided to help out too and they donated about one hundred thousand yen (a hundred dollars) for me to get what I needed when I went home. It was quite enough too.  
When we got home Kenshin would not allow me to hop out of the wagon. No, he had to carry me over to my bed inside. It was as if he was my husband or something. Which was what I hoped would happen, for him to become my husband. Of course, life isn't that easy. You can't just wish for something to happen and it does. If it did happen like that then my father would still be alive, or maybe I was Ms.Himura. Unfortunately nothing is that simple.  
Kenshin carried me into my room and then left. I didn't know where he went until he came back. Without saying a word he carried me once again, this time to bathroom. He had prepared a steaming hot bath for me to sit in. He took me to the side and set me down. "You can undress in private and I hope you can get in to the bath tub your self." He blushed a bit.  
"Kenshin? You think you could help me?" I don't know why I asked him that, but I meant it too.  
"Uh... umm.." He suddenly turned bright red, which looked innocent and cute.  
"Please?" I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder, "I would like it if you helped me bathe." By this time I knew exactly what I was doing.  
  
He leaned over and innocently took off my shirt, like he had never seen a woman before, well.. not like that. I followed what he did exactly, doing the same to him. At first he was a bit unexpected at me stripping him of clothes, then he bacame happy. After I was... well you know... he took me over to the tub and set me inside. As he was standing back up, I pulled him down to kiss him, and he fell in. The rest I leave to you and your imagination. I am not going to explain things that personal. I don't think Kenshin would appreciate that.  
That was the way it all started. A serious relationship, that is.  
  
(A/N Did you like it or didn't you. Review wheter you like it or not so I know what to do about my story to make it better. Thanks!!!)  
  
Chapter 8: Cherry Blossoms Blooming  
  
Summary Kenshin and Kaoru watch the cherry blossoms together, Kenshin tells Kaoru how he feels about what happened at the bath. 


	8. Cherry Blossoms Blooming

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 8: Cherry Blossoms Blooming  
  
Summary Kenshin and Kaoru spend the day watching the Cherry blossoms fall. Kenshin says what he feels about what happened at the bath.  
  
Just so you know, we didn't spend all night in the bath tub. We wouldn't sleep like that. No we went back to my bedroom and stayed there for the night. Not that we slept much, heh heh. Anyways When I did wake up from the little bit of sleep I had, Kenshin was gone. I searched around the house and found him on the porch, looking at the cherry blossoms. It looked like he was upset about something. "Kenshin? Are you okay? You look upset." He turned to look at me and I saw tears in his eyes.  
"I have lied to you Kaoru. I am sorry." It was strange to hear him say that, what could he have lied to me about, he was too young to have killed my father twelve years ago, and that was all that he could have ever lied about. "I have been married." Tears came to my eyes. "She died, and I killed her." I felt my face become wet and teary. I took a few steps back in shock. "It was when I was a killer." Thats when I realized that he never meant to do it. "I had stopped killing for a year and she had helped me do that. I almost went back to the way I was in the middle of a battle. I lifted my sword to strike, and she stopped it, by stepping in front of it. Her name was Tomoe Himura." I realized that she died trying to save him from his evil ways. "I should have told you sooner."  
"Ke-Kenshin." I couldn't believe that he killed her, even if it was an accident. "She really loved you." Tears began to flow out of his eyes. "But she would not want you to suffer what happened years ago." He stood up and walked towards me. "Besides, you would have never done something like that on purpose." I held out my arms and he ran into me, almost making me fall down. I petted his head, not letting him know how upset I was. I knew that he didn't mean to kill her, but it still hurt me to know that he actually killed someone that he loved.  
We stood for about fifteen minutes, me hugging him to calm him down, him crying apon my shirt. I never saw a man cry before, so the tears were a little different to me, of course I know how it feels to see the one you love die in front of you. The picture of my father bleeding and talking to me that day still gives me nightmares today. I let him cry, my Kimono became wet, but I didn't care, it was best if he let it all out while he could. I know I did and it made me feel a little better, well not really better, but kind of relieved that all the pain and suffering was out of my system. Everyone has to cry sometimes. For many different reasons. In pain, in sadness, anger, even in happiness. Now was Kenshin's time to cry. So I let him have his time.  
After he calmed down we quietly sat down on the porch once again to watch the cherry blossoms fall. He set his arm on my shoulder, which comforted me. I layed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I almost fell asleep. "I'm sorry if I pushed you Kenshin. I didn't really think about how you felt." He shook his head.  
"You did not push me any more than where I wanted to be anyways. I love you Kaoru." That was the first time I heard him say that to me. I was surprised, yet happy to hear it. My emotions were completely different than they were the day before though. I did love him, but not the same way that I did last night. This was the love you felt that you weren't sure if you could love him no matter what. It was rather confusing.  
"I love you too." I looked into his deep violet eyes and saw the guilt that he has always carried around with him. It is tearing him apart from the inside out. He suddenly got up from my side and went near the Cherry trees. "What are you doing?" he looked around for a bit and then went inside. I was about to get up when he came back with a spool of strin and wire. I saw him slowly bending the wire into a small heart and putting the cherry petals on it. I noticed exactly what he was doing. Next he took more cherry petals and put them on the string. He tied the string to the heart and walked near me.  
"Now, my dear. I give you my heart." I giggled a little and kissed his cheek. He put the necklace around my neck and kissed me back. "I hope you like it."  
"Of course."  
"Well then do you except me?" I leaned over and kissed him on the lips, he kissed me back.  
"Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged and looked at me again. Passion was in his eyes as he leaned over to kiss me harder. I melted in his arms, and he melted in mine. We were holding each other up so that we could stand. I felt him reach into his pocket, and a small amount of satin against my hands. Then I saw him holding a box in front of me.  
  
(A/N If you like this story then spread it around!!!)  
  
Chapter 9: What Should I Do?  
  
Summary Kaoru thinks about the answer to a special question. She seeks her answer in her mothers box. 


	9. What Should I Do?

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 9: What Should I Do?  
  
Summary Kaoru thinks about the answer to a special question. She seeks her answer in her mothers box.  
  
As I saw him with that box in his hand, kneeling down in front of me, I could only think of one thing. Yes or no? I looked down at him, tears coming into my eyes. "Kaoru Kamiya. Will you become part of my family, part of the Himura family? In other words, will you marry me?" I felt the tears roll down his face, I still didn't know what to say. I wanted to marry him, I loved him, but now? I ran away. That was all I could do.  
"I don't know." I cried as I ran to my room. Should I marry this man? Should I marry him knowing that he is a murderer? I was confused. I just wanted to scream. In my mind I was arguing with myself. Marry him. Its too soon. Don't you love him? You should wait. I wanted to reach up and pull all my hair out lock by lock. Strand by strand. Finally I figured out some way to answer my question. My mother's box.  
I ran into the shrine my father had made and looked around. I hadn't been in there since my father died. I saw the box he spoke to me about. It was a small wooden box, hand carved with smooth curves. It was a very simple design, I could tell my father made it himself. I reached over to the box and opened it. Inside was a small slip of paper with a poem written on it.  
"When ever you don't know what to do  
Your heart has an opinion and your mind too.  
Think about the problem and what it involved  
If you think about it hard enough your problem will be solved."  
At first I didn't know what it meant. I stared at it for a while and thought to my self, What does it involve. Love, he loves me and I love him, that means to ... follow my heart? It must have taken half an hour before I figured out what to do, and when I came out I tried to find Kenshin. He wasn't on the porch, but I knew that he was in the dojo, somehow. I looked every where and I couldn't find him. The only place left, was my bedroom. Why would he be in there? I decided to look anyways, just in case. Thats when I saw something pitiful.  
He was lying on my bed, sobbing, he couldn't see me, he was turned the other way. I did hear him speaking to himself though. He was saying "I thought she loved me. I thought that she would say yes." He didn't speak like he was sad, more like he was angry. Angry at himself for trying. "I was crazy, no one could love me. Yes you're right, you are nothing but a stupid rurouni. You will always be alone." I walked quietly into the room over to my bed. He didn't notice me walking into the room. I sat down on the edge of the bed and lyed on his back. "Ka-Kaoru?"  
"Yes, Kenshin I have to tell you something." He raised up and looked at me.  
"I am sorry Ms. Kaoru. I shouldn't have done that. I should have known that you couldn't love me."  
"No. You are wrong. I do love you. I just needed time to think. I wanted to tell you that... yes...I would love to become part of your family. I want to become Mrs. Himura Kenshin. That is, if you will still like me to." At last, I finally got to see a full smile. It was the only smile I saw that touched my heart...ever. I knew then how happy he could make me. No, how happy he WOULD make me. Before he could say anything I put a finger over his lips, like he had done for me those times before.

I gently caressed his lips like I was putting lip gloss on him, then I moved my finger down his abs, I then changed from one finger, to one hand, and moved my hand back up his chest onto his shoulder and pushed him down gently. He rolled me over onto the floor.  
"I welcome you to be Mrs. Himura, gladly." He looked down at me as he said this, his eyes closed, so did mine. The next thing I felt was his lips on my neck. And his tongue. I didn't move. Until he started moving up my neck, then I kissed his the same way.  
In case your minds went to wild on the last chapter, Kenshin and I didn't do anything like lose our virginity. We snuggled. Anyways.....  
His kimono top was once again pulled off his chest by me. Mine was by him as well. I gently kissed his chest and his abs. Then he kissed me. That was the first time. We then, went in as virgins, and woke up in a different light. We woke up, as bride and groom. The way we had dreamed it. Love, marriage. It was all perfect to us. Could it get any better? Impossible. Nothing could live up to that night. Nothing.  
  
(I worked hard on this chapter!!!)  
  
Chapter 10: Love and where to wed  
  
Summary Kenshin and Kaoru try to think of places to marry. Who to invite. And when to wed.


	10. Love and Where To Wed

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 10: Love..And Where to Wed  
  
SummaryKenshin and Kaoru think about the details of their wedding, who to invite, where to marry at, etc.  
  
I know I said I only had a little crush on him at first, but now is different, he had saved my life, he was the only person to ever care for me, well besides my dad, but that was a different kind of love.

Kenshin and I spent that night, happier than ever. When I woke up, however, Kenshin wasn't there. He did leave me a note telling me he had went to the Okobeko to go back to work.

I was kind of glad that he did because we needed the money. I would have gone but the manager said I couldn't come back until I was completely healed. I knew that I wasn't considering that I still trip over small things or over my own to feet. I couldn't wait until he got home though, we had a lot to talk about.  
I spent the day thinking about what to do about the wedding. I couldn't think of many people to invite. Of course I would invite the people at the Okobeko, and I would invite the nurse that took care of me at the hospital, but I didn't know many people so it was really hard. Then I started to think about where to get married at.

Not at the Okobeko, I spend enough time there anyways. It was really hard to think of, I was still a girl and I didn't have much experience in life, Kenshin, though, was much older than me. I began thinking about where the man called Apocolypse lived.

It had beautiful scenery, but could I trust that the man wouldn't come around? I guess I would have to talk to Kenshin about that. It wasn't hard to think about when. I liked the wenter and the spring. It all depended on what Kenshin wanted to settle my mind.  
I didn't ever really notice how boring my little dojo is. When I was little I used to watch my dad practice, then when I came back I learned the technique myself. It wasn't until that day that I knew what it felt like to be truly bored.

I tried to find something to do, but Kenshin had cleaned the whole house, done all the laundry, and there was no one to cook for. Like I said, my dojo is boring. I would think about things I would do if I was well, then I would look down at the ring Kenshin gave me.

The ring was very plain, but instead of diamonds or gems, it had a sword in graved on it. In the inner part of the ring, was carved , Kaoru Himura. So I could tell that he had to have done something to get the ring. Come to think of it, what did Kenshin do to get that ring? Oh well I guess I will have to wonder.  
I thought I may be able to work on our invitations so that I had something to do and one thing was scratched off my list of things to do. Thats when I came up with an idea that would make sure everyone came.

On the cover of the card, I drew the heart shaped necklace that Kenshin made for me, inside the heart was a picture of my ring. It was really pretty, then I started messing with it a little.

I put floating cherry blossoms around it, then rose petals instead because I already had cherry blossoms on the page. I thought that it was very pretty but then I thought about how many I was going to need. My hands hurt just thinking about it. I would need at least twenty more. I finally gave up after six were done. I felt my pulse in my hand by then.  
It took me about half an hour for each one, so by the time I was done with those six, Kenshin walked in the door.

"Did you miss me?" he said in a sarcastic tone of voice. I didn't say anything. I jumped on him instead. I then told him about what I did all day while he was gone.

"I will make sure that I leave a mess for you to clean up next time, as for the wedding, I think I could get the scene you want, just not in those mountains. Would you like it in the spring?"

I nodded thinking of how beautiful it would be in the spring when cherry blossoms fall. When he said where we were going to have it I wanted to scream. "How does Mount Fuji sound to you?" In the spring Mount Fuji is covered in blossoms and it was the prettiest place in Japan.  
He asked me what I did do while he was gone and I showed him my drawings. I felt like a little kindergarten student who had a crush on her teacher and she was showing him her work. "These must have taken you a while." He picked up my hands and looked at them. "You need some help?"  
"Lots."  
"Yeah I can tell, your hands must be killing you." I smiled at him, I was glad he was home, I never did have even a friend that would come over to talk to me after I left home, I went to so many different homes that no one got a chance to know me before I left.

After a little while, I gave up trying to make friends. By the time I got back to the dojo, my other friends had either married or moved away. "I can start drawing these while you take a rest okay?" I shook my head  
"I want to work some too. There is nothing better to do around here besides cook and draw and clean."  
"Well you can cook for me then." he grinned at me, knowing I loved to cook even though I wasn't nearly as good as he.

I looked through the cabinets trying to decide what to cook, then I saw rice. Of course that would be part of my meal. I saw a little chiken and fish too. I decided to experiment a little with everything I had.

Within a few moments it was I who was cooking up a heavenly aroma. I was really hoping to be able to make it taste as good as it smelled. I ended up cooking plain rice, with the chicken and fish on top of it. On the side were peices of sushi that I made out of left over rice vegetables and fish, you know, things like that. I served him the food as he was making more invitations.  
When I walked in the room I couldn't believe it. Within one hour he had drawn about thirty cards. "Kenshin, you didn't have to draw all those. I only needed about twenty, and that is for every one I thought you knew." He looked down at the cards, then at his sore hand, which was stuck in the shape it was when he was holding a pencil.  
"I made a lot of extra invitations then." He grinned not letting me know how bad his hand hurt. I knew his hand must hurt him to hold anything, so I decided to feed him myself. I was having a good time feeding him, he would open up like he was some kind of baby, I would feed him. Then he told me I should take a bite.

I took his advice, not knowing how good it was going to be. It wasn't as good as Kenshin's original dish, but it was still really good. I kept giving him bites of the meal and every once in a while I would take a bite myself. I actually think that he had enjoyed my dinner and that he wasn't just trying to make me feel better, because I saw a more happy face than a want to cheer her up face like I had seen so many times before.  
  
(A/N I was thinking about making a sequel to this story making it like Kenshins story or something. What do you think? Please review to give me tips, I need to improve my writing skills.)  
  
Chapter 11: Take a Break, Kenshin  
  
Summary Kenshin has a cold, let him take a break for a while as Kaoru takes care of him.


	11. Take a Break Kenshin

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 11: Take a Break, Kenshin  
  
SummaryKenshin is sick so Kaoru takes care of him.  
  
(A/N thank you Reviewers of all.

Wicky the Hicky- Thanks for the nick name....and for understanding how I feel about Requeim of Deadly Silence. She gets on my nerves bad, oh and in case you wanted to know, when I finished up this story on my old name that was deleted I was 13 but now I am 14. Anywho this was the story that made me a better author and thank you so much for every one of your reviews.

Brittanie Love- You helped me last time and reviewed as well, now you do it again. Thankies so much for all your encouragement. If it wasn't for you I may not have re-uploaded this story!

Kenshin's Angel- You are one of the newer reviewers but I hope you continue to enjoy my fics. Thank you for your support and such for this story.

Lady Sword- Thank you for helping me out, I am not too good with all the Japanese clothing and such. I will try to fix up all the mistakes and if you see any more tell me. Thankies much!

Requiem of Deadly Silence- I hate you

Nienna Whitethorn- You are also one of my newer reviewers, and you're right I did need to up the rating a bit. Anyways, it may not be updated as fast as the chapters are so if you don't see it as the rating I changed it to then it probably hasn't taken effect yet.

Silent Dreamer- Thank you for your review and for adding me to your author alerts. I know you aren't getting the longest recognition but I can't say I know you that well. Anywho I really appreciate your reviews and I am glad you enjoy my story.

Steven- I am not quite sure if your last review meant that you just don't want to review every chapter or if you don't like my story that much but either way I am glad you took the time to read it.

Mickey- I try to update as fast as I can. Thankies for your review!

Well that is all my acknowledgements. I hope I spelled all that write, unlike Requiem...anyways, I hope you continue to read my stories...and I am not being rude to Requiem because it is just a girl I don't like. If you read her story and my friend Lady Zhen Ji's story you will see why I hate her so. Well anywho if you ever read any of Zhen Ji's stories, she was deleted like I was but, just like me, she has a new name and is reuploading her stories and making them better. You should read her stories as well. Some she hasn't re-uploaded yet though. Yeah in case you didn't get it, her name is now Lady Zhen Ji. Well c-ya later!)  
  
He smiled at me for the first time, with actual happiness. I had only seen him smile like that every once in a long while, I always felt warm inside when I saw it. It wasn't the kisses that got me anymore, it was the looks. The kisses did even more. The kisses made me feel as if I was nothing, like I was air, I had nothing to worry about, that nothing bad ever happened, nor would ever happen to me. Kenshin is the one that made me feel that way.  
There was a time that he wouldn't let me kiss him though. It was when he had become ill. I didn't like seeing him the way he was then. It was terrifying.  
I woke up one morning to see that Kenshin wasn't in bed. I got up too see if he was cooking but I didn't smell the heavenly aroma that usually hovers near the around the house. He must be in the bathroom, I thought. I went to the bathroom to see if he was there, the door was open. He was hunched over in the corner. "Kenshin, are you okay?" He looked up at me as if he was surprised that I was there.  
"Uh huh....I am fine." His voice seemed scratchy and sick. He suddenly jumped up from the floor and over to the toilet.(A/N I don't know what they called what they used the bathroom in but I am just gonna go with that...yeah that's good for now.) He was sick and I knew it.  
"Kenshin, you're sick, you should be in bed." A sorry look was on his face. As if he had done something wrong or I was mad at him for being sick.  
"I...I...ACHOO!!!.... I am fine Kaoru. Let me go clean the house." He began to stand up and stumbled over. He refused to fall though. I walked next to him trying to calm him down without grabbing him so he won't fall. And he almost did, but I caught him and gently set him on the floor. I felt his head, it was scalding. I saw sweat over his face. I needed to get him to a bed.  
"Kenshin, I am not strong enough to carry you, can you lean on me to walk?" He nodded, and I helped him stand. He put his hand on my shoulder like a crutch and I walked slowly with him leading him to the bed. He looked at the bed, relieved that he could rest, then he looked like he was going to be sick again.

He did, all over me. Tears came to his eyes, I could tell that he hated being sick. I layed him down gently on the mat. "I am going to go change. Stay here Kenshin." He looked at me and weakly nodded.

I left an empty tub that I used to use to mop the floors next to him, you know... just in case. I changed into my work robe, that way I don't ruin an everyday shopping robe that I will want to use later. When I came back he was, once again, he was hunched over throwing up. I knew that there was nothing I could do besides comfort him. I walked over to him and set my hand on his back and rubbed gently, massaging his back.  
It surprised me seeing him sick. He was so strong and now he needed help. It was a lot different than I ever expected of him. He finally went to sleep, when he did I went to the doctor to get help.

The only person that could help was the same person who had helped me before. It was that same tall dark haired woman. This time I actually asked her name. Megumi. She said that she had a husband too, but when she started to talk about him we were at the dojo and we became more concerned about him.

Obviously I had taken to long getting help because when we got there Kenshin was awake. "Oh my, sir are you okay?" Megumi looked at him like he was terribly ill. Though I only thought that he had a small virus. She gave him a thermometer to see how high of temperature he was. It looked really bad. She took the device out of his mouth and looked at me with sharp eyes. "103.4 He is very ill Ms. Kamiya."  
"Will you have to take him to the hospital?" she nodded.  
"But you can come along too. You are probably the best thing for him right now. Tell me, when is the last time he had a glass of water?" For a moment I had to think about it.  
"About...hmm. three days ago I guess. He usually drinks tea."  
"Tea may be a good drink but it doesn't give you all the water that you need. He is dehydrated." I knew that tea didn't have much water in it, but could being dehydrated make him that ill?  
We had to carry him, mat and all, to the hospital. It wasn't that tough with two people, but I didn't like having to carry him when he had always taken care of me. It wasn't right.

When we got to the hospital the doctor came to see if he was really dehydrated, it made me a little mad that he couldn't trust Megumi's words. When he said that Kenshin was dehydrated, again, he didn't even give her a little bit of the credit.

The fact that she was right and he doubted her because she wasn't really a doctor made me mad. Kenshin was hooked up to a bag liquid that they called an "I.V." (A/N don't really know f they had those back then, hehe)that was supposed to help him. Later, when he wasn't getting any better, I began to get worried. "Ms. Kamiya, what did he eat last night?" This comment scared me. Could I be the one who made him sick?  
"He- he had some fish chicken and-"  
"You mean the chicken that was on sale at the market the other day?" How could she have known that.  
"Y-yes why?"  
"That chicken was on call back, those chickens were diseased, the man with lots of it wanted to make a profit and so he put it on sale. He has been arrested."  
"Mrs.Megumi? Is Kenshin going to be okay?"  
"I hope so. I really do."  
  
(A/N are you thinking "AWW POOR KENSHIN!!!!" ?hehe well I want to tell you what happens but, you will have to wait until the next chapter. )  
  
Chapter 12: Get Well My Love  
  
Summary Kenshin is sick and in the hospital. Will he be okay?


	12. Get Well My Love

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 12:Get Well My Love  
  
SummaryKenshin is sick and in the hospital. Will he be okay?  
  
In shock I stood there, almost crying. I may have killed Kenshin, I thought. If he does not get better... if he doesn't.... I will die. I love him, how could I do this to him, I thought. Slowly, I walked to his bedside, his gi was soaked in his own sweat, and he looked as though he was in pain. The worst feeling I had, was that it was all my fault. Wait a second, why wasn't I sick? that is what I had to ask. "Ms.Megumi. I ate some of that chicken too, why am I not sick?" she looked at me strangely.  
"How much did you eat?"  
"A few bites."  
"Ah, you see, you have to eat quite a bit to get sick, he must have eaten plenty to have gotten this sick." For a second I had to think about it, he did eat a lot of it. Right there, right then, I just wanted to die. Because I wanted him to eat, he got sick, because I wanted to cook, he is sick.

Suddenly I heard Kenshin scream in pain. That was when I finally broke down, I just couldn't take it anymore. I walked to is bed and wept. For a moment or so I left the world, hoping that if I didn't hear it, it wasn't happening. Kenshin was not screaming. "Ms. Kamiya." I was still hidden in my own world, I could hear someone calling me, but I didn't want to come out. "Ms. Kamiya!" finally I gave up, I couldn't avoid it forever. Mrs.Megumi was calling me for a reason. Kenshin wasn't just screaming.... he was calling my name.  
"KAORU!!!" he was sweating heavier by the second, and tears were pouring out of his eyes. "KAORU!!" he wasn't screaming as loud now. "KAORU!" I didn't know what to do, I know he was calling for me, but what could I do? "Kaoru!" His scream was almost at speaking level. His clenched hand was at his side, I saw it get tighter as he yelled, "Kaoru!" so I grabbed his hand.  
"I'm sorry Kenshin, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to make you sick. Please get better." I wept and beg. Never would I have expected what happened next. I felt something on my shoulder. The whole time my eyes were closed so I didn't notice. I opened my eyes to see what it was and it was Kenshin's other hand. He leaned onto his side and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Kaoru, I love you, I always will." He was still sweating, his face getting wetter and paler, until I guess he didn't have any more fluid to sweat out, he started bleeding instead of sweating.(A/N I heard somewhere that you can sweat so much that at some point blood can come out of your sweat glands if you are overly anxious, scared, nervous, or just plain sick. If I heard wrong inform me pweeeeessee!!!)  
"M-Ms. Megumi wha-what is going on?"  
"Oh no. Ms. Kamiya go fetch the doctor! Now!" I ran as fast as I could trying to find someone that could help Kenshin. The doctor was on the other side of the building, at first he tried to get me to tell me what was wrong, since he wouldn't come, I literally dragged him. He wasn't going to talk to me while Kenshin died, no he was going to help Kenshin get better.

When I got into the room Kenshin was worse than I had ever seen, he was paler, and it looked as though he could barely breath by himself. I saw them working for hours trying to get him to stop bleeding and go back to sleep like he was. When he finally did go back to the way he was before he bled Megumi took me to the side. "Ms. Kamiya, his recovery seems very slim. If I were you, I would waste no time with him." I hoped all this was a nightmare, that I would wake up next to Kenshin like I had been.  
"Ms. Megumi, is there not anything that can raise his chances." I was trying my hardest to hold back tears as she shook her head. I walked near Kenshin and leaned down to him.  
"I should die Kenshin, I have been horrible to you, I would be an unfit wife for you. Kenshin, I made you so sick, I wish you could hear me. I don't want to see you this way, you should be happy and full of life, like you have been. I want to see your smile again. Your smile always cheered me up, please..Kenshin, smile to me one more time."

I felt like I would collapse. My love, the one that I were to marry and be happy with, had a slim chance to recovery, and I didn't keep that chance slim. I felt it was no chance. "Kenshin. I love you Kenshin. Please... Get well my love... please."  
  
(A/N I know, you're mad now aren't you.)  
  
Chapter 13: Gone  
  
Summary I decided to make you read this one to find out.


	13. Gone

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 13: Gone  
  
Summary READ THE STORY!!!  
  
I sat and wept by his side, waiting for him to wake up, if ever. I never left his side, never. If the nurse, Megumi, hadn't forced me to eat, I probably would have starved to death, but that was fine with me. I would die next to him if she had let me. I would have gladly, after all, it was my fault that he was there in the first place, no matter how hard Megumi tried to tell me that it wasn't.

She may have been trying to cheer me up, but the only thing that could help me now, was Kenshin's beautiful smile. (A/N that would cheer me up too drool) Megumi had asked me to go home many times before, after Kenshin staying when I had a head wound, how was I to be able to go home and leave him there? Did she put him through that much trouble? Saying he should go home? All I knew is that after a while it began to get annoying and I felt like I wanted to slap her so that she would shut up. She sure cared enough about her patients and about their visitors thats for sure.  
I felt worse every time I looked at him. Seeing him weak on the bed, unable to open his eyes or even speak to me, I wanted to puke after a while. So finally, I just stopped looking at him. If I ever took my head out of the sheets, I would look at the wall, making sure not to look at his unconcious eyes. I wasn't sure how much sleep I got while I sat there with him, not really quite sure if I got any sleep at all.

Every once in a while I would dose off but I don't exactly call it sleep when you can hear the people talking about how sorry they were for you. Don't feel sorry for me, I thought, Kenshin is the one dying. Thats when it ocurred to me, Kenshin.. was dying. As those thoughts went through my head tears flowed out my eyes like never before. How am I going to survive without him? Without noticing that my thoughts were being spoken aloud, I sobbed "Why can't I die, why does he suffer because of me? I want to die right n- " something stopped me from finishing my sentence.

Somehow Kenshin had put a finger over my mouth, like he had done so many times. His eyes were still closed, his body unmoved besides the one hand that was keeping my mouth shut. To this day I don't know how he could manage that, not in the condition he was in.  
No one was in the room when the sudden movement caused me to go speachless. For some reason I didn't want to tell anyone about the experience, even if I did, they probably wouldn't believe me anyways. It was my secret, well, unless Kenshin remembered the action taking place. That action meant a lot more than just not to say what I was thinking. It meant that there was still a chance, that Kenshin still had a little strength left in him. It meant that I had to look at him, and I did.

I started to notice that color was returning to his cheeks, yet he was still paler than normal. My feelings completely changed about the condition he was in, he was going to be okay, he would still be there if I went to sleep. So I did. I took a long rest, and dreamed of him.  
I dreamed that Kenshin was alive and awake. That he was holding me in his arms as he caressed my skin. He was saying that it was okay and that he was always going no matter what I did. That dream suddenly turned into a nightmare.

I was holding him as he held me, then I felt something wet on my chest. I looked down and saw blood, Kenshin's blood. A stunned look was on his face as he fell backwards, thats when I saw the murderer. It was another red haired man, he had golden eyes.

He was a lot like Kenshin, but he had a scary face, as if he were proud of what he had done. Tears poured out of my eyes, I would swear that it was real. The man pulled Kenshin out of my arms, as I tried so hard to keep him there, he looked at me and laughed, thats when I figured out who it was. It was Kenshin's father, he had come back to make my life even more miserable. Kenshin muttered his last words as he slowly closed his eyes "Kao...ru."

I woke up in a puddle of my own tears. Kenshin was still by my side, his hand was still in mine as I had left it. Thank goodness. He is still here, it was only a dream. I knew that I had been dreaming, but I had to see him to make sure. It never occured to me that I had been woken up by someone unil Megumi caught my attention. "You were calling Mr. Himura's name, I rushed in thinking something was wrong." I wasn't used to hearing someone call him 'Mr. Himura.' I had always heard Kenshin.

I don't think I ever even said his last name. I was about to be Mrs. Himura and I had never said his last name. I picked up his hand and kissed his palm, I had to kiss him, if not in anyway but on his hand.

When my lips touched his hands I felt some kind of movement, it was if he was waiting for me to kiss him. Waiting for me to show him that I loved him. His hand clasped around mine as I was holding it. Megumi saw it this time, she was stunned. A thought struck me, would he wake up if I really kissed him? I doubted it very seriously, but for some reason I had to try. I reached up and gave him a little kiss on the lips. Something I felt something come into my mouth, he was kissing me back. It surprised me, making me fall backwards. He was still asleep, why did I even bother trying? the tingle was still on my lips, oh yeah, thats why. That was a perfectly good reason to kiss him. (A/N any reason is good to kiss Kenshin lol)

I was to scared to go back to sleep. That dream horrified me too badly, there was no way I was going to sleep that way again. Besides that, the feelings of him leaving this world had come back to my mind. I refused to wake up and see that he was gone.

Later on I figured out that I had to sleep. If Kenshin saw me awake, looking like I had, then he would feel bad. That was the last thing I wanted. So I went to sleep so that I would look more presentable in case he came back. I still had some bad dreams, and I still had to look at Kenshin when I woke up from them, but that was part of life. One day, I didn't see his unconcious body lying before me. I didn't see him at all. I was alone, nothing in my hand, no one at my side. "Kenshin?" someone touched my shoulder, then, before I was able to turn around, that person covered my eyes.  
"Guess who?"


	14. Guess Who

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 14: Guess Who.  
  
Summary Kaoru is still upset that she made Kenshin sick.  
  
I felt the hands over my face, they were very cold, colder than Kenshin's but Kenshin had been sick so there was a good chance that it was him. "Kenshin?"  
"Right." I felt him lean down and kiss me gently on the cheek. There was this urge inside of me, some feeling that I needed to tackle him, but he wasn't well enough from the looks of it. He was still pale white and he still felt cold.  
"Kenshin!"  
"Ah do you have to scream oyomesan?" He grabbed his head and closed one eye, I must have hurt his head when I screamed.  
"You... you called me.. oyomesan....." tears weld up in my eyes.  
"You cry to much my koishii, you have no need to be so sad. Of course I called you oyomesan, you are my bride are you not?" his voice was still a little weak and husky from him not using it very often in the past week. I was trying to hide my tears from him but they rolled down my face anyways. "Do not cry oyomesan," he held my face in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.  
"Kenshin, you should still be in bed, you are still ill."  
"I know, but I saw you sleeping and I wanted to surprise you with my wakening." he smiled at me, like he knew that I had wished that the whole time he was asleep.  
"I love you Kenshin, I am so sorry that I made you sick. It was all my fault."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The food, the food I fed you before you got sick, it was on call back and I bought it. He never told me Kenshin, I should not be your oyomesan.''  
"You are acting like a fool. You had no idea. Besides, at least it tasted good." he laughed trying to cheer me up. It worked too. He must not have expected me to grab him like I did because he almost fell down when I did.  
"Kenshin." he settled down his feet so that he could stand properly and petted my head. Gently running his fingers through my hair and rubbing my back with his other hand. He got weaker in my arms as I let him lean on me to get back to the bed. He was still well enough to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't stand for long from the looks of it. "You lie down and rest for a little my shinrou." He nodded, becoming happier that I had finally claimed him as my groom.  
"I refuse to go to sleep Kaoru." I nodded smiling, once Kenshin makes up his mind about something, he doesn't change it, and I knew it by then. He touched his face as I leaned down to kiss his pale cheek. "I wouldn't mind another one of those though, that I wouldn't." his smile, the same grin that had always been able cheered me up, came back to reclaim its title.  
"Not until you get better my little Kenshin." trying to comfort him seemed to come easily as if I had went through some kind of 'lovers training' or something. Looking around I noticed that Megumi was not in the room. "Where did Megmi go?"  
"Hmm? Oh the nurse? She had to go home to get her husband, he said that he and I would get along and she wanted me to have some male form to talk to. You know she talks very odd, that woman."  
"Kenshin? Did Megumi pitch such a fit over you going home while you waited for me to get better?"  
"Yes." he laughed. "But I refused to go until you went with me, she bugged me every day. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh.. nothing, I just know how you feel now." We broke out into laughter and almost rolled over in excitement, but everything became serious when he went into a coughing fit. "Kenshin... Kenshin are you okay?" I tried to help by patting his back so that everything that was to be in his way, was to be gone.  
"I am.... cough okay. I just got to worked up thats all." He looked up at me with his goofy little grin as if it was in some way attractive. It looked like a beaten up child's grin when he didn't want to get into trouble for fighting. The goofy little grin that you can almost never say no to.  
"Are you sure?" weakly he nodded and I left my hand on his back. The two of us jumped up startled at the knock at the door. "Who is it?" my voice was squeaky from the sudden noise made by the person on the other side of the door. No one answered, I did hear arguing on the other side of the door though.  
It was muffled as if they were trying to whisper the whole argument. "Don't startle him you dope, he is supposed to rest, you startle and he will go into a coughing fit."  
"Well you should have told me that sooner."  
"You should have known."  
"How could I have known?" the voices slowly got louder as they continued their argument.  
"Who is there?"  
"Umm.. Ms. Kamiya, it is Megumi, I brought a friend for Kenshin." It was a little odd hearing her talk about him like he was a kind of pet.  
"Come in Ms. Megumi." I bowed to her and looked up to see her tall, bandit looking husband.  
"Sanosuke Sagara, nice to meet you Ms. Kamiya." he looked down at me with his big brown eyes and his hair looking like the top of a chicken.  
  
"N-nice to meet you Mr. Sanosuke."  
"No need for that mister stuff... just Sanosuke." He walked over to the bed and punched Kenshin on the arm. "You sick huh?"  
"Unfortunately yes. I don't really enjoy staying in the hospital though."  
"Well, that fox lady over there might seem mean but she is not as bi- "  
"That's enough chicken head." I couldn't help laughing at the insult coming from the man's lover.  
"Will you stop calling me that?" she shook her head sarcastically as if he knew what she was going to say. "Now, you see what you will live through later?" His eyes turned towards Kenshin.  
"Yes, I know. Luckily I have a woman who doesn't insult me like her." Sanosuke shrugged and looked back at me. "That is my oyomesan." Kenshin talked to me as if I was his pride and joy, as if I was the most valuable thing he had.  
"She is a pretty one. By the way, I am Sanosuke Sagara, I am unfortunate enough to be the husband of your nurse over their." Megumi looked at him with an evil glare. He would pay for that remark later and he knew it. When he saw her eyes he only laughed, acting like he wasn't scared of her at all. "From what I hear, Kenshin, you used to be a samurai."  
"Yes, that would be so."  
"Well, I have a sword too. It is probably much bigger than you would imagine though. It is called the Zanbatou. well it was before-"  
"Will you stop blabbering about that peice of junk?" Before he knew it was coming he had been hit over the head by Megumi's hand.  
"Ms. Megumi, now that I think about it, when can Kenshin come home?" she looked down at me, much calmer than how she had been with Sanosuke.  
"When the color returns to his cheeks and he can stay stood or walking for at least and hour. I doubt that will be any time soon so if I were you then I wouldn't count on it being anytime soon."  
"Kaoru, how about we have our wedding in the winter, that way we I can be healed when we are married, besides, mt. Fuji is beautiful in the winter as well." it really didn't matter to me where we got married anymore, this experience made me realize that I was just happy to have him around.  
"So, you haven't set an exact date yet I guess. Well when you do don't forget to invite me, but you don't have to invite fox over there." he was hit across the head again when I realized that the first invitation that I made was still in my pocket.  
"Oh, uh here, I will tell you the date when we get it settled, but here is the invitation. You will come right?"  
"Of course, after all, you remind me of a younger and much nicer version of that woman in the corner, you know, the one pretending to be a nurse." I laughed at him, it was as if he was trying to get hit that way he could cheer us up. "Okay, I guess she can say she is a little sweet."  
"You are pushing it Sagara."  
"I try." Would Kenshin and I become like this couple, they did love each other, we could tell that. We also noticed that they were a lot like us in younger form. I hoped that we could live up to how much they loved each other. That was my goal.  
  
(A/N Ugh, I like working on this but at this time I apologize for any errors of any kind, I am half asleep)  
  
Chapter 15: Skip to the Wedding My Darling  
  
Summary Do I really have to explain it? 


	15. Skip to the Wedding My Darling

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 15:Skip to the Wedding  
  
SummaryDo I really have to explain it?  
  
Kenshin, of course, got a lot better. We went home in about two weeks after he woke up. Even though Megumi wanted him to stay a little longer.

We went back to our jobs at the Akabeko, finally, and never ate chicken much after that.

The days went by as routined, I would wake up with Kenshin and he would look into my eyes, I would look into his, he would kiss my cheek and tell me that we had to get ready to go to work and I would nod and get dressed in uniform of the Akabeko.

We always had all day shifts so there wasn't much time for 'fun' in the twelve hours that we could get to take a bath and sleep. We didn't even cook unless we wanted something really good for dinner, usually we would at the Akabeko and take anything more we could get home, that way we didn't have to cook anything later on.  
I passed out all the invitations to our wedding, to the employees at the Akabeko, to my old friends that I don't see anymore. People that I want to see again, but probably won't. I sent them to whoever I could.

Seeing as though there weren't many people to give invitations to, we had about fifteen left. We kept all of them to be a kind of memorial treasure of our engagement, Kenshin's idea. The only hard part about getting married to Kenshin, was the three month wait until winter time, and the long horse ride to Mt. Fuji. I will explain those things later though.  
I had to get a dress, and I knew it. Kenshin was going to wear his best kimono and I was thinking about it. Finally I decided to get a new kimono to wear to the wedding, one that would be the most beautiful. I looked in every store window, in every good store looking for a wedding ensemble. I found the perfect one.  
It was a silk white kimono with a lake made into the bottom, up from the lake were cranes flying from it. It was the most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. That was what I was going to wear at my wedding.  
Kenshin decided to where a plain blue robe with plain whit bottoms, kind of like what he always wore except for the color change. We had to get what we could afford so when I bought the dress I had the Akabeko cater for us. The two of us were going to have a wonderful wedding, and a great life with each other. (A/N i know it is beginning to suck, but this writing is hard!!)  
  
Kenshin I were very anxious when we left to go to Mt. Fuji, we hired a carriage and three others for the guests, because it is much to far to walk. He wouldn't actually tell me what the place we were getting married at had looked like, but he said it would be beautiful. I trusted that he knew beauty quite well, or, I hope he did.  
The ride to the mountain was three days long, and uncomfortable none the less. I hadn't had such a horrible ride like that before. Having Kenshin there did seem to make me feel a little better.  
  
Three days later we arrived at Mt. Fuji, it was snowing like it always did there, but Kenshin still wouldn't let me see where the wedding area was, he said it was a surprise. We spent the night in a hotel and in the morning I got ready in my outfit, using traditional ways of Kenshin not seeing me before the wedding.  
I felt as if I waited for hours as I was counting down the minutes until my life would become perfect. It must be normal because when I peeked in at Kenshin without him noticing, he was rubbing his hands together like he was nervous. Finally it was time to marry him, and I couldn't be more ready.  
  
The scenery finally came into view; a lovely lake and waterfall with too many sakura trees to count. I could see Kenshin standing under one of them, their soft pink petals falling down around him. Clothed in the traditonal orange robe, a Buddhist monk stood behind Kenshin with a rosary, praying silently. Kenshin wore a blue gi and his usual white hakama.  
And for a moment, I lost my breath. The sight of him amongst the sakura petals was captivating, too beautiful for words. I stepped out of the carriage, chuckling at the sight of Kenshin straightining up and smiling nervously. I held my bouquet of blue kikyo and lavender close to me, smiling at the irony that the flowers were the same color as our eyes.  
Walking up to his side, he took my hand and squeezed it gently. The monk began praying, but we were lost in our own world. The only person I saw was him, his face flushed with nervousness. Finally, Kenshin began to speak, and what he said brought tears o my eyes...  
  
"All though I've loved,

Long before this.

I have never

Felt such bliss  
  
Even bliss

Can go bad

Especially when

She gets mad  
  
She screams a fit

At every one near

So loud that even

The deaf can hear  
  
But I don't care

She is mine I love her anyways

So lets have some wine  
  
To celebrate

This perfect day

And to Kaoru I'd like to say  
  
Thanks for saying

You love me too

The woman I speak of

Is obviously you.  
  
So excuse me as

I run away

Cause if she catches me

I will pay  
  
I will pay for revealing

How she is In this life

That I call bliss."  
  
He looked at me and smiled, then kissed me on the cheek. I had a song for him, but I didn't think I was going to make it even halfway through the first verse. But, it was worth the try, so I sighed and began to sing.  
  
(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you With every beat if my heart.)

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on  
  
Kenshin looked at me, and tears began to pour from his eyes. The monk bowed and held his rosary up. "I know pronounnce you man and wife...You-" Kenshin had no intention of waiting. He kissed me deeply, winding an arm around my waist. He looked into my eyes, I looked into his. We both smiled and walked back to the carriage. Hand in hand, we were ready to start a new life...Together.  
  
END- Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. The Honeymoon

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 16: The Honeymoon  
  
Summary Where do Kenshin and Kaoru go on their honeymoon? What do they do? What is the effect?  
  
I felt a certain glow in Kenshin as we walked to the carriage. One that I had never felt before. It was the feeling that I was safe. The feeling that no matter what I did, he would be there right next to me. It was an unbelievable feeling that made me want him at that moment.  
I raised my leg to get in the carriage, showing a bit of my skin, and Kenshin grabbed it and looked up at me. "I believe that I should carry you, that I should." He gave me his smile, the smile that I had waited weeks to look at while he was sick, and picked me up.  
"Kenshin, I can get into the cart by myself, you don't have to carry me."  
"Oh but I do aisai." the words he spoke stunned me. He seemed to stun me every day lately. He called me right though. I was his wife. 'wait a second.... I am a wife. He.... Kenshin is my husband, my aisaika.'  
"Kenshin, I love you, my dear husband."  
"Well," he laughed, "I already knew that." he kissed my forehead and watched as my cheeks blushed, and continued carrying me into the carriage, my arm around his neck. "Well, I guess it is time for a honeymoon, wouldn't you say so?" Honeymoon? When did he plan a honeymoon?  
"You planned a..... honeymoon?"  
"Yes koishii, for just the two of us, up in the mountain." I gulped hard. I was afraid of heights, that was why I asked him for it to be at the foot of the mountain.  
"U-up in the m-mountain?"  
"Yes. Why do you seem worried Kaoru?"  
"Oh, uh, nothing Kenshin, I just have a small fear of heights that is all." he looked at me with comforting eyes.  
"I will be here with you. I will not let anything happen to you. I promise." He grabbed my hand in his and put it to his mouth, kissing it gently. For some reason looking in his eyes made me forget all about my fears, all about everything, except him. I still knew that he and his gentleness was with me. That was all I needed to know.  
His eyes gazed into mine and I wanted to kiss him. I leaned over to fulfill my wish and he stopped me. "You do want to wait until the right moment aisai. I would like to get to the cabin first.. oops that was supposed to be a surprise."  
"Cabin? You actually rented a cabin in Mt. Fuji?" I gripped his hand even tighter as he told me true. "Oh, Kenshin. How could I have been so fortunate as to have you as a husband?" he blushed at me and said,  
"You aren't the fortunate one koishii." I playfully poked his nose to symbolize my love, and layed my head on his chest to rest. It had been a long and beautiful day, and it wasn't over yet.   
Kenshin woke me up as the carriage stopped and let us know that we were at the cabin. "Kaoru, we are here."

He stood up and walked out of the carriage, but once he stepped out he once again refused to let me walk inside. I was so tired that I just went limp in his arms. I was his, he had control over me. Mainly because I was tired, but he knew that too.  
He told me to close my eyes as we went inside the cabin. I heard doors close as we went through different rooms, finally we arrived at where he was taking me. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I did as he instructed me and opened my eyes to a romantic dinner. It was in no dining area at all. Not a kitchen either. He had taken me to a hot spring that was next to the cabin. The hot spring had a small table like object in it, on the table were two candles and two plates of the best meal you can imagine a couple having on their night after their wedding.  
He told me that we had two choices, with or without our bathing suits. That was an easy choice. After all, I don't know where the room that we are supposed to stay in is, besides, I don't want to leave the hot springs as soon as I got there.  
I gently stuck my foot in the hot liquid beneath me. Kenshin, without any hesitation, walked straight in it. "Come, I will hold you as you eat." He was so romantic, he knew how to read my mind exactly. I let my hand down to him as he escorted me to the dinner in the middle of the hot spring. "I hope that I am not rushing you Kaoru."  
"You, Kenshin, could never take me farther than I want to go." His hand was placed on my bare thigh as he fed me the rice. Tingles were sent up my spine every time he touched me. His hand left my leg as he pulled me close to him, puting his arm around my waist. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. "Kenshin, lets go to bed." without a second's hesitation he picked me up and carried me out of the warm water, making me shiver at the cold air hitting me. At the feeling of shaking he pulled me closer to him, as I felt his warm chest.  
We reached the bedroom and I could stand it no longer. He sat me down on the futon, which was surrounded by lavender scented candles, and I had to kiss him, I had to love him. So I did.   
That morning I thanked Kenshin for all he had planned.  
"Planned? I planned the hot spring dinner and the cabin, but I thought that you had planned the candles. I thought you read the letter setting it all up and sent another saying to lay the candles around the bed. I certainly did not light the candles."  
"Well if you didn't... then who did?" I looked around the house for any sign of who layed the candles down at the futon. Only to find a note from someone that I once knew.  
  
(A/N If you also like trigun please read my other stories. I have one story called Trigun The Musical and I like it muchies so I hope you will too. Arigato.)  
  
Chapter 17: The Visit  
  
Summary Kaoru gets a visit from an old friend that she hasn't seen since they were little.


	17. Letters from Friends

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 17:Letters From Friends  
  
Summary: Who set up the candles? Kenshin and Kaoru each get letters from people they know. But from who? (A/N I know I changed my mind since the last chapter..)  
  
Kenshin and I stared blankly at the letter. Was it for me or him? He reached over towards it, flipping it over to reveal the name to him. A shocked look was on his face as he muttered a name. "What did you say Kenshin?"  
"It is from my sister. Misao."  
"You never said you had a sister."  
"That is because she ran away and I didn't think that I would see her again. Her and I had different fathers. She has gotten her last name from her father, and I have gotten mine from my father. Her full name is Misao Makimachi."  
"What does it say Kenshin?" He handed me the letter, he didn't really want to read aloud.  
"I read blankly my love, I am afraid you would fall asleep soon after I began, will you read it to me?" I nodded happily as I began reading the story aloud.  
"Dear Kenshin, Sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while, after our mother died I felt unwanted and I had to run away. Anyways, I lived with my father for the past three years, learning his ninja style. After that I became a teacher.

My student at the time is the son of my lover. The little boy's name is Yahiko. He came into my school wanting to learn to fight, his father came along with him. I could tell that the boy was very close to my age, but the father was a bit older. Old enough to be his father, but not mine.

Anyways, his father's name is Aoshi, as soon as I saw him I crushed over him.

I fixed up some candles for you and your wife, I hope you don't mind my wedding gift to you. I found out by the manager telling me to get the cabin ready for the new couple. It wasn't until I read your letter requesting the reservations that I noticed who it was. It was you!! I can't wait to see you again, then you can meet Aoshi and Yahiko.

Can you believe that your baby sister is a step mother? I know it is unbelivable. I want to congratulate you Kenshin, I hope she treats you as well as I know you will.

Love, your baby sis, Misao.  
"Kenshin are we going to go see your sister soon?"  
"Why of course koishii. She is my sister, we have to visit her." He looked back down at the table, "Oh look another letter. It is for you Kaoru." he handed me the letter in the cream envelope.  
"It is from Ms. Megumi and Mr. Sanosuke."  
"Well are you going to read it or stare at the envelope."  
"Right,  
"Dear Kenshin and Kaoru, Your wedding was beautiful, but you left before we could tell you the good news. We tried to catch up to you but you were gone as we got through the mob of people. I decided that I could send you a quick letter and it would be there by morning.

Anyways, my good news is, I'm pregnant!! Sano hopes it will be a boy that way he can train it to be strong like him. He should train our son to be strong like me. After all Sano can't be too strong if he can't win a battle against me. Of course he knows that I could easily poison him in his sleep so that he doesn't know. Plus I have the comeback that always works 'I am the doctor' .

It is a little funny how easy it is to beat him, but he knows I love him, but of course I don't say it. It is out of character for me to show effection. Sano decided to send you a letter to you too. I hope you can read his hand writing, after all, he is a very shitty writer. I hope you read it so that he will get off my back about it though.

Write back soon,

Megumi Sagara."(A/N yes I know it goes well, heh she is Mrs. Sagara...)

I put the letter back on the table and got out Sano's, I was about to begin reading when it occured to me what the first letter had said.  
"Megumi? Pregnant??" Kenshin looked at me as if he couldn't believe how I reacted.  
"I know isn't it wonderful?" I calmed down quickly.  
"Yes, I was just surprised thats all. So, are you glad that she is pregnant?"  
"Yes, of course I am. I am very happy for Sano. So are you going to read the next letter?"  
"Yes  
" Dear Kaoru and Kenshin, I tried to catch you lame asses at the wedding but you ran off before we could catch up. Of course Fox probably told you that already. Anyways I am going to be a dad!! Can you believe it?? I am going to train my son to be as strong as I! He will be a great fighter like me. I hope that his mother doesn't try to get ahold of him with her girly things like cooking and cleaning. That is a woman's job. Anyways, I wanted to tell you how I felt about the whole situation. I am so excited!!

Your bud,

Sanosuke Sagara."  
"It seems like Sano is happy Kaoru."  
"That it does koishii." I set the other note down on the table with the other two. "Well, what is for breakfast?"  
"I am going to cook lunch because it is twelve noon koishii. We are going to have some raman."  
"Mmm. That sounds good." Kenshin nodded and walked into the kitchen. I soon smelled the aroma of his beautiful cooking skills and the heavenly scents of the ingredients. It was a little bit after that he came out with a bowl of noodles. They tasted really good. Like always he had cooked a delicious food. "Kenshin?"  
"Hmm?" he said, looking up at me with noodles hanging out of his mouth.  
"When are we going to see your sister."  
"umm.. We can tomorrow Kaoru. I do want to see her though. I haven't seen my little sibling since I was eighteen, that I haven't."  
"Ok. I am looking forward to thanking her for the candles. They smelled lovely."  
"Lovely like you koishii." he let his breath hit my neck, blowing my hair away. "I can do much better without them though." I looked stunned at what he said, as he kissed my shoulder. Could this honeymoon get any better?? He kissed his way to my back, I felt his tongue caress my skin, making me turn to face him. I put my hand in his top, feeling of his masculine chest. I don't think it could get any better than this. But it still did.  
  
(A/N I know the ending had nothing to do with the story, it kinda flowed into my typing fingers... If you like or hate this story I think that you are going to enjoy Hearts in Ice by Zhen Ji, she writes really good stories. Her computer recently crashed right before her ff.net name but now she has a new one, as for her stories that were more popular such as Boys of Summer and Heaven Sent, she is trying to re upload them, but the only one she has a copy of is Heaven Sent. I am going to help her with Boys of Summer so she can retype it.

Anywho, what do you think of my writing? Am I improving? Please, in your review, rate my writing improvement from 1-10. I hope to hear from you soon.......

DPA(Pyro))  
  
Chaper 18: Little Sis  
  
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru decide to go visit Misao and her family. Secrets about Kenshin revealed....and who is still alive??


	18. Little Sis

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 18: Little Sis  
  
SummaryKenshin and Kaoru go to visit Kenshin's little sister and her new family.  
  
That morning I woke up, with the snow surrounding the cabin as usual, and Kenshin was already up before me. He was staring at the note once again. Mesmerized by the letter from the person the he missed so very much. Looking at him, it didn't even look like he was even reading the letter. More like he was just looking at it, still reminded of the fact that his sister still loved him. He didn't see me behind the wall, as I stood spying on him. I don't think that he noticed anything around him as his eyes were fixed on the note. "Kenshin. What are you doing?"  
He jumped, surprised at my arrival, "I am rereading the letter, that I am." once again he gave me one of those empty smiles. I thought that when we were married, those smiles would be only full, obviously there was so much of Kenshin that I didn't understand.  
"Lets go see her." I did want to see his sister. I wanted to meet another part of his family, hoping that I could find out how to make him truely happy. So that those real smiles would show up more often. He looked at me with his sorroful eyes like he was worried about something.  
"Are you sure you want to koishii?"  
I nodded, "I want to. Besides, if I don't then how am I going to get some good things to blackmail you for?" He laughed at my comment and stood up.  
"Lets go around lunch time Kaoru. I would like to make sure that my little sister is awake when we get there. I remember when we were little and she used to sleep late. Usually until about one, thirty or two. I don't know why she slept so much though." I heard an unexpected but firmiliar voice coming from the doorway.  
"Kind of like someone I know."  
"Ms. Megumi! We got your letter yesterday. I am so happy for you and... wait, where is Sanosuke?"  
"Getting the bags. I didn't feel like carrying them myself."  
"I will help him ma'am." Kenshin looked at her with his helping while empty smiles and walked outside to help the pitiful man carry the many bags of him and his wife. (A/N awww poor Sano..sorry.... I had to say it hehe ) Megumi and I walked into the kitchen and she sat down at the table as I made tea.  
"I can get it Ms. Ka-.... I mean Mrs.Himura. Please let me fix it." Heh. Mrs. Himura Kenshin. It seemed a little funny. That was the first time that I was called that and it made me laugh a bit.  
"No. You are a guest. Therefor the hostess should fix the meals and such." She sat back down, knowing that she would end up loosing the battle. "By the way, why are you here Ms. Megumi?"  
"Didn't chicken head tell you? I told him that I forgot to write it in my letter so in his he was supposed to tell you that we were going to come visit you while you were here." I guess I looked a little bit confused because when she looked up at me she called Sanosuke back. "Chicken head! You forgot to tell them we were coming!"  
"Sorry Fox! Wait, no I'm not." his voice got lower as he added on to that apology. He carried three bags in the door.  
"I heard that." Megumi looked at him with a hateful glare as he gave her a playful smirk.  
"Well we were about to go somewhere. I guess we will have to go tomorrow though."  
"Oh no! Don't mind us. We will stay here as you two go." she gave me a look as if saying 'have fun' and took a sip of her tea.  
"Where you two going anyways?" Sanosuke butted in as if he had been listening to the whole conversation... come to think of it, he probably was. Kenshin finally spoke up.  
"We are going to meet someone. We will be back soon." Kenshin walked outside, giving me the look to come with him, so I did. "Kaoru, lets go now. I would wait until after lunch, but I would like to keep my sister to myself until I get to see her first." I nodded, it was an understandable feeling, of course he wanted to see his sister first alone. He had a lot to talk about.  
  
We left Sanosuke and Megumi back at the cabin, kami knows what they did there. "Kenshin, where do you think your sister lives?"  
"On this it says that she lives up here in these mountains, should be near where we are now." I looked around and saw nothing except for the large vast plain of emptyness. Except for far ahead of us I saw a small cabin. "There it is." I had already noticed it but of course all men have to point out the obvious.  
The reason the house looked so small from that distance was because we were so far away. It was definately not a small cabin, that was for sure. It was actually huge.  
Kenshin knocked on the door of the cabin and the answer came quick. I can't say that the answer was pleasant though. A tall dark figure hovered over me, not saying a single word. Kenshin even seemed interrogated for a moment, until he heard his sister's voice, then he looked like he was surprised with a small splash of anger. "Honey? Who is at the door?" He was shocked, I guess, at hearing his baby sibling speak as she did. He calmed down quick though. "Kenshin!!"  
"Hello Misao. This is my wife. Kaoru." I bowed respectively to the younger woman.  
"Nice to meet you." She bowed back at me and turned once again at her brother. Even though I knew that they were hugging I was transfered on the tall man, still not saying a word as he stood there. In the midst of it all I saw was a young hand tugging on the man's cloak.  
"Yes Yahiko?" his words were cold and unfeeling, even though it was his son trying to get his attention. The boy did not speak like a child, not at all. Of course that was because he wasn't one.  
"Dad. Who is that man hugging Misao."  
"Your, step-uncle." Kenshin turned and looked at the boy, now known as Yahiko, and bowed to him.  
"Nice to meet you young man. I am Kenshin." Yahiko looked angery at the 'young' part of his greeting.  
"Hello." Yahiko walked back into the house and the conversation returned to Misao.  
"Pardon me. This is my husband. Kenshin, Kaoru, this is Aoshi." Aoshi turned and bowed at us, his face as stern as ever. Not one muscle besides in his hips moved. It was like a small doll that you bend over and the rest of it doesn't even move.  
"Nice to meet you." he said something first for once.  
"Kaoru, do you mind if my sister and I can talk alone for a moment?" I nodded.  
"Aoshi, show Kaoru where she can wait okay?" Aoshi looked at me, his eyes still eery.  
"Come this way." His words were simple as I followed him to the den and Kenshin and Misao down another hall. "Yahiko will accompany you. I am afraid that I would not make good company." I could believe that very easily.  
Yahiko followed me in the den and sat down. "I heard that you know a sword fighting style."  
"Yeah. I heard that you are learning to be a ninja." Yahiko nodded.  
"I would rather be a sword fighter though. You think you could teach me? My dad says that his technique is too hard for someone of my age."  
"Yeah. By the way, I heard that you were Aoshi's son but not Misao's. Why is that."  
"Well you see, and they don't know that I know this, but one night I heard them talking. They said that when my dad was about twenty-one he went to a party and had sex with some woman that he didn't know. He wasn't as stuck up as he is now, as you can tell, and so I was born. He never knew about me until I showed up on his doorstep with a note from my real mother. Obviously she didn't want me." he looked into the other room to see if anyone was listening, "They don't know that I figured out that I was a mistake so don't say anything to them." I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, even though he really didn't know it.  
"I prefer surprise."  
"No I was no surprise, I was definately a mistake."  
"No. My dear boy. You were definately a surprise." I turned to see Aoshi next to us, as if he just popped up there magically. "Just because I wasn't expecting you to show up, doesn't mean that you were a mistake." it was odd to hear such a tall, scary-looking, man talk so fatherly. I guess I had to get used to that though. "Kaoru, Kenshin and Misao are done talking. You can go and see them now." I nodded and walked into the room that I saw them enter before.  
"Ah. Kaoru. You need to get to know my sister do you not?" Kenshin stood up and greeted me to my seat.  
"Yes. I would like that Kenshin. I haven't heard much of you Ms. Misao."  
"As though it would seem."  
  
(A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 19:The talk  
  
Summary Kaoru and Misao talk about Kenshin and his past as a little boy. Yay!! More Funny!!!! 


	19. The Talk

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 19: The Talk  
  
Summary Not that it actually needs explaining but it is a chapter when Kaoru and Misao talk.  
  
I walked down the hall to find my husband and sister-in-law. The two of them were laughing and talking like I had never seen Kenshin. I was very glad to see him so happy in his life. Everytime he smiled at me with his beautiful grin I felt like I wanted to squeal. If Kenshin is happy, I am happy, if I am happy, Kenshin is happy. That was always how it was.  
"Hello Misao, Kenshin."  
"Hello Koishii. Misao and I were waiting for you."  
"Yes and Kenshin, now it is time for you to go." Misao laughed at him as he walked out of the room. He knew that the girl talk was coming, and he was worried about what I would know by the end of the conversation. And oh how much I knew. I knew so many things to embarass him with later on. I knew about him wetting the bed until he was eight, about how he once pooped his pants in school. I am so glad I didn't have siblings, because there would be so much that he could know about me that I was emberassed to think about it.  
"Oh and by the way Misao, thank you for the candles that you set up by our bed. That was very pretty."  
"You are very welcome. I wanted to set up everything that I didn't get on my wedding night, but I wasn't going to go that far." the comment she made caused it difficult for me to keep a straight face. "So how did you two meet anyways?"  
"You are going to think this is so horrible but, I was about eight when Kenshin's father killed mine, and I saw the whole thing. When I turned eighteen, I learned my father's fighting style and went to kill him. It was kind of love at first sight when I saw him though. I found out that his father died and became friends with him. Then I fell for him."  
"That is.... different. Oh well, if that was my father that died I would want to kill him too."  
"You wanna hear something funny?" she leaned closer as I told her, "When I was taking Kenshin back to Tokyo he was worried that people would think he was his dad so I dressed him up like a girl so that he could sneak through town. He had lots of hot guys wanting him!" The two of us fell out of our chairs laughing our heads off as Kenshin walked in the door.  
"I am worried as what you two were talking about in here." I couldn't keep a straight face while looking at him, all I could think about was when I dressed him up like a woman. I fell over laughing again, and so did Misao. "I am not going to leave you two alone anymore. That I am not."  
"Misao, Yahiko said that he wanted to learn the Kamiya Kashin style of swordsmanship. I could teach him if you two don't mind."  
"I don't think that Aoshi would mind. Yeah you can teach him when you go back home. You two should enjoy your honemoon."  
"Speaking of which Kaoru, we should get going. I would like to be home a little bit each night."  
"You haven't changed big brother. So what have you been doing since your father ran away."  
"Ran away? Sister my father died."  
"Oh no, they didn't tell you did they." All of the sudden the beatiful day thatI wa having came crashing down on me. "Kenshin, they told you he died so that you wouldn't go looking for him. The doctor you spoke to was my father. That's why I went home with him that day."  
"So all this time that I thought I was living out of my father's rath, he has been out there hiding?" his eyes swirled of amber and violet, it was worrying me. I had no idea what he would do next. But it happily surprised me when he took a deep breath, ridding the sight of his creepy eyes. "I am sorry I lied to you koishii. I really thought that he was dead." He looked down at me as if he just plain out lied. I knew he didn't though.  
"Kenshin, he is not here now, that is all that matters. It only matters that we are together now. Come on, lets go back to the cabin, it is getting late." Kenshin nodded and stood up, as Misao apologized over and over for having to tell us the bad news.  
We walked out of the house and back up to the cabin, claiming that we would come back to visit. I wanted to go home and take a nap. It had been a very long day for both of us, and that is exactly what we did. We slept.  
The next morning Kenshin was the one worried about me though. I was the one getting sick, but it wasn't food poisoning. It was a good thing that I was sick. I was another symbol of happiness.  
  
Chapter 20: Good News Bad News  
  
Summary Do I need to explain it? 


	20. Good News Bad News

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 20: Good News Bad News  
  
Summary You should know. There is good news and bad news in this story. Not the line I have good news and bad news but there is a bit of both.  
  
I had a great honeymoon, with the company of Sanosuke and Megumi, oddly enough. They did a lot of sight seeing so we had some time to ourselves, not that we did anything else after that day anyways. Kenshin had gone through a lot of shock to hear that his father was still alive and lurking around out there. I did try to cheer him up though, but to no avail.  
It is hard to blame him for being so upset, because it is like he has been lied to and he has told lies because of it. Not to mention that all the times that he has felt like he had to say something to his father, he had been avoiding him.  
When we did get home he finally settled down. After all there was no way that his father knew he stayed here with me. Our daily routines went back to normal then, after he had calmed down. I was glad that he did too, because I was beginning to miss the old silly Kenshin that I had married. If only his father really did die we would be at peace. I don't really know if Kenshin actually wanted his father dead or just hated the fact that he was lied to. It was confusing.  
Since Kenshin came around I have getting confused a lot. He was a very confusing person, and I think he meant to be.  
By now Megumi was five months pregnant and her mood swings were killing Sanosuke. He had one more reason to be anxious for the baby to come. With her normal attitude it was hard enough to handle Megumi, but when pregnant you have to stay away if you even hope to stay alive. Good thing Sano knew that, if he kept at his daily annoyances I bet he would not be standing today.  
Kenshin has been back to his normal self for about a month trying to make up for what we didn't do on our honeymoon. Usually his little presents tempted me. How could I resist? It wasn't until the end of the month that it stopped. More news was to come.  
"Kenshin..." his eyes were closed tight on the pillow as he slept, "Kenshin, wake up.... Kenshin!"  
"Oro??" he jumped off the futon and looked at me funny.. "Yes koishii?"  
"Kenshin, I have to tell you something important and you have to promise not to scream..."  
"Why would I scream?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"AAH!! What????"  
"I told you not to scream." He looked at me stunned for a few moments before reality finally caught up to him, then he passed out. "My darling husband, you are so weak at such petty things." I smiled as he layed passed out on the floor. After leaving a small kiss on his forehead I stood up and walked out of the room.  
I decided that I should go write a letter to his sister, considering that she was about to be an aunt. I wrote about Kenshin's reaction, which probably wouldn't surprise her much, I also added a little part just as a friend, after all, there is always a reason to write to a friend.  
I then decided, after leaving a note for Kenshin, that I was going to go see Megumi and Sanosuke. Megumi already knew, since I had seen her after getting sick and Kenshin was still in bed, but Sanosuke didn't. I had to see his reaction.  
Their house was large, but not too big for two people, it was only a little bit bigger than the dojo. Knocking got their attention quick, I guess Sano really wanted visitors to calm his wife down. He wasn't too excited about me when I told him though.  
"Your what?? Oh great, now I can't even count on you to be on my side." his comment, although rude, was funny, and I don't know why. It seemed like everything was funny, but that didn't last long, I suddenly felt sick, all over Sano. "You know the bathroom was just down the hall." He squinted his eyes at me angrily, but his angry look suddenly looked like he was in pain when Megumi came over and hit him on the head.  
"You can't expect her to find the bathroom and run there just in time you dope." Megumi looked at him with her deadly glare which made him excuse himself to clean up. "So what did Kenshin say?"  
"He screamed and passed out."  
"Oh. Same reaction from Sano. Hey you want to know a secret tip to get them to be your slave?" I leaned forward, nodding as she leaned into my ear, "I don't really have mood swings, and they actually fall for it." In seconds the two of us were cracking up laughing. Then Sano came back looking very confused.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing." The two of us were in perfect unison as we spoke, Sano, still confused, shrugged and sat down next to his wife. This was going to be a good nine months if I worked my plan like Megumi did, and I had the intention to do so. Watch out Kenshin, time for my mood swings.  
  
Chapter 21: Almost Done  
  
Summary Eight months pregnant and Kenshin is so happy that is is almost over. Thank goodness. But can she make it home from Megumi's that day. Is she going into labor? Is is worse than that??? 


	21. Almost Done

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 21: Almost Done  
  
Summary Kaoru is now eight months pregnant. Later she starts coming home and something happens. Is she going into labor? Is is worse?  
  
(A/N I would like to apologize for using the their/there/they're forms wrong, I am still getting the hang of them. Thanks for your help Saki. By the way, in my Trigun Songfic, "A World Has Ended'' I posted a little competition, It was a tie!!! Sake and GaijinPoosh are the winners. Their prize.... I dedicate this chapter and the newest of all my chapters to them both. I know it isn't much but still.. Read their stories!!!!!!!!!!)  
I was so happy for having a child, and once reality hit Kenshin and he recovered from shock, he was, too. The person that was least surprised was Kenshin's sister though. She seemed like she was just waiting for it anyways. I wouldn't doubt if she was. I was waiting, too. I was waiting to start a family, a family that belonged to only Kenshin and I. It was about time.  
I went to Megumi's and Sano's almost every day. No, I take that back, I did go every day. I guess that I needed Megumi's advice on a lot and after their daughter, Tsubame, was born I guess I just couldn't get my eyes off of her. She is so cute!!! We all knew it. Kenshin didn't go to see them as much as I did but he also went often to see his friends.  
No matter how cute Tsubame was, I couldn't wait until my child was born. It would be different to know that it was my own child. Even Sanosuke and his thick skull knew that. I didn't get as mean as Megumi did with my spouse. I tried to be nice to him, a lot of times he just got on my nerves so bad though!! I was waiting for him to calm down. He would sometimes act as if I was making him suffer even though I didn't do anything wrong. I will never understand men. I hope they never figure out us either.  
I don't know if men realize this, but women are tricky to understand on purpose. A lot of times they will act the opposite of how they really feel. Sometimes they don't take a chance at that so they act as if nothing is going on at all times. I have always hidden my feelings, hoping that someone will figure me out, but no one ever did, I had to tell Kenshin myself.  
I am getting off the subject with that, because I am not supposed to reveal how women are, so I am going to stop before I say too much. I will only say this, no matter how much you know about women, you will never know enough to stop what they want to do. That is what Sano found out fast. Now he doesn't even take a chance. If something comes to him anyways he just braces himself for the worst, that is what all men should do.  
Back on subject, I wanted to tell you what happened when I was walking home one day. What the bad thing was when I walked home from Megumi's.  
I was. at that time, eight months pregnant. I had gone over to Megumi's for a checkup to see if I was getting ready to go into labor anytime soon. I knew that I had a month left but she said that it can easily come a month early. I always have to listen to the nurse, of course.  
I had also come to, of course, see Tsubame. She was still grinning as always and laughing at what her father did to make her laugh. She would laugh at everything, especially if her father did it. If her father fell and broke his neck she would probably laugh. He thought she was cute, which she was. She was always cute, especially when she laughed. Her eyes widen and her smile broadens. It is something that gives you the most beautiful feeling every time you look at her. Her smile seems as if it is never ending. I really hope it is.  
Before I had noticed it, darkness had fallen upon the earth. The moon was in the sky and it was time to go. So, like any normal person, I did leave. I went home. Well I thought I was going home, but something stopped me on the way. The stop was not voluntary, I did not want to go where this person took me.  
  
Chapter 22: Where Am I Now?  
  
Summary I am almost done with this story, I have about three more chapters and you will hate the ending, anyways, in the next chapter, Kaoru is missing, she doesn't even know where she is. Kenshin has to find her. 


	22. Where Am I Now?

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 22:Where Am I Now?  
  
Summary: Kaoru has been kidnapped once again. Who is it this time? Is it Apocolypse again?  
  
I didn't know where I had been carried off to, nor who carried me. Of course it was because I was knocked unconcious by the culprit. It wasn't the fact that I was always kidnapped that made me seem helpless all the time, though that was one of the factors, but really it was the fact that if I only carried my bokken then I could easily defend myself.  
It really sucks being kidnapped so many times, especially when you are well able to defend yourself. I knew that Kenshin would come though. The only thing I was really worried about was if my baby was going to be okay. I hope to kami that who ever took me doesn't hurt my child. Then I saw him.  
It was too dark to make out the figure heading towards me. I only spoke out to him.  
"Wh-who's there?" No reply came, the 'thing' wasn't heading towards me, it was standing and staring at something. "Wh-what are you looking at?"  
"Shh." the words were simple, and for the protection of my baby and my life, I was silent. Silent as the dead. I was pretty sure that whatever spoke, was a male. I was almost positive that it wasn't Apocolypse though. Apocolypse was much bigger than this. I could only make out his basic height and weight though, nothing more, or I would have known, or at least had an idea, of who it was. Finally, I got up my courage to speak once again.  
"Who are-" I was cut off by his cold voice.  
"Unless you want me to kill your unborn child, you will shut up." Tears came to my eyes unintentionally. I was not meaning to cry, but the thought of someone hurting the child of my love, it broke my heart only thinking about it. I then noticed what was holding me back since I had awaken. I was tied to a tree, with twine. It was tightly bound to my rists, so tight I felt the blood start to seap down my arm onto my Kimono that I was wearing.  
What was that man looking at? I had no intention of asking of course, I was not going to risk my child's life. I turned my head, hoping I could see something else. But it was nothing I had hoped for.  
On the other tree was an unconcious Tsubame, next to an unconcious mother, and her father who looked like he had been threatened earlier. I think that he was threatened with his daughter's life, because every time he made a small sound, he would look over at Tsubame. When he noticed that I was awake he "Psst" at me.  
I turned my head, to see him motioning to see if I was okay. I nodded knowing that he was at his jerking all that he was really worried about was getting his family out. And he was also worried about me.  
My gaze turned back to the man in a distance. He was still fixed on whatever was in front of him, which was obviously nothing because he took a deep sigh of relief and told me that I was able to talk as long as I shut up when he told me. I used my time wisely after I had almost used all my time up. At first I only wanted to talk to Sano, then someone could comfort me. He was no comfort at all though. "Psst, Sano, are you okay."  
"Yeah you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"How is Tsubame, you can see her better than I." I looked down at the unconsious baby that was laying in a cage, bundled in a single sheet.  
"She seems fine."  
"Thank kami. What about Megumi?"  
"Besides a few cuts, she is fine."  
"Okay, I can't wait until Kenshin gets here to beat this guy to a pu- " The man in a distance spoke once again.  
"To what? Beat me to a pulp right? I don't think so my dear boy." 'That voice, it sounds so firmiliar.'  
"Who are you?"  
"Your worst nightmare my dear girl." 'I know I have heard that voice before.' When he turned around, I could tell instantly who it was. His eyes looked like him, because it was. "I am your father-in-law."

This was the man I was looking for all this time. This was the man who murdered my father and countless other innocent lives. He is the one who cause so much suffering for so many people.  
  
(A/N I know it is short but I ran out of ideas. sorry.I did give a good cliffy though.)  
  
Chapter 23: I'm Back Father  
  
Summary: Kenshin comes to the rescue. It is the third to last chapter. Yup only 25 chapters in all, and I stand straight as I tell you that you will hate the ending. But you will have to see it yourself, I might tell a few people what happens though, you can ask Zhen Ji, she knows.

By the way i have a few more Kenshin stories and a lot of Trigun stories if you want to read them. Let me remind you that this was actually uploaded months ago and was my rookie story and my others are much better than this so PLEASE READ THEM!!

DPA(Pyro)


	23. I'm Back Father

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 23: I'm Back Father  
  
Summary: Kenshin comes to the rescue.  
  
I stare at the man, horrified. He walked into the light to show me his face, he looked exactly like Kenshin. In fact, if you didn't know Kenshin then you would think it was him. This man had one difference though. Where Kenshin, even when his eyes glowing gold, looked gentle, this man looked pure evil. As if he would kill even a small baby.  
"My name is Maashi." (A/N Ma Ashi means pure evil, I added the words together to make his name.) "But unless your faithful husband comes soon, you won't ever have a need to know it."  
The man turned back to whatever he was looking at before, which I still have no idea about, as Sano still struggled. 'Pure evil, it may suit him..but.. .' "What is your real name?"  
"Hm? Oh so you are smarter than I though you were, eh? Well I guess I will tell you since you won't know long, my name is Shinta."  
"Why do you want me here?? I didn't do anything, and nor did Sano, Megumi, or Tsubame."  
"Because you are the bait for my son to come. That's why my dear girl."  
"Why do you want Kenshin?"  
"Now now, aren't we a nosey one?" He looked at me, his eyes glowing a hideous evil, they were so cold and...... inhuman. I don't know how anyone could be so... so.. so horrible.

The fire was dying down from the lack of wood, I could barely see the man as he once again turned around and looked at me with his horrible yellow eyes. The fire slowly died out. I could see nothing, and since Maashi was already turned around I couldn't see even his eyes anymore, thank God.  
It was getting colder and darker before me, all I wanted was to go home with Kenshin and my child. I wanted to wake up in my own bed. I wasn't even this miserable when I was moving from home to home as I was little, nor when I was with Apocolypse. I hated this, I hated him. I hated the man that was keeping me here, if anyone on this earth should ever die, it was that man. I have known that since I was only a child, and my thoughts have never changed.  
A gust of wind suddenly swept by me, freezing me instantly as I felt something or somemone behind me. The ropes on my hands had become loose. I didn't turn around, I didn't even move. "Run." was the only thing that I heard or noiticed besides being the fact that Sano was next to me.  
"I have Megumi, you carry Tsubame." I turned around to see the yellow eyes once again, but these were different, these held mercy. I nodded to Sanosuke and began to run, but was stopped in mid pace.  
"I don't think so girl, just because my son has set you free does not mean that I will let you." I was unable to move, I felt odd. It was a firmiliar feeling, like the feeling I had when I was transfixed on my dying father. That man was doing this on purpose, he knew that I was standing there that day when he killed my father, and he knew that the sight of seeing the one I love die was tearing me apart. Thinking that he was going to kill Kenshin he made me stay. I knew that he wouldn't though.  
Maashi started the fire back up as Kenshin stared at him with pure hatred. "I'm back Father. What do you want with me."  
"Ah, Kenshin my dear boy. I have been waiting for you, so has my daughter-in-law over there."  
"Shut-up. I am not here to talk, just let them all go."  
"Not unless you join me."  
"Join you in what?"  
"In becoming one of Japan's most feared assassins." Kenshin's eyes narrowed, almost closed.  
"Never, I am not like you in anyway, I am not going to kill innocent people for entertainment or money."  
"Well you will have to fight me if you don't. If you lose then I shall kill your wife, and child." Kenshin couldn't take it any longer he rushed to Maashi causing the two swords to slam together and causing sparks to fly as a result of the friction from the two swords. Kenshin was not ammused by the threat of our lives being hurt. I could tell.  
The ringing of the swords clashing together still lingers in my head. I just wanted to run like Kenshin told me to, because Kenshin would sometimes get distracted, and I feared that it would make him lose his concentration. 'Please Kenshin, I will be fine' I thought, 'Don't fear for me' I tried to budge, only to be forced to the ground in pain. It felt as if my stomach was about to burst, it was time to have my baby.  
Lucky for me Megumi was then regaining consciousness. "M-megumi, help m-me." I gasped, trying not to distract Kenshin any further. It seemed like Sano was stuck as well, like he wasn't sure whether to go or to stay, it wasn't until later that I found out that he had stayed by choice. I went into a contraction so trying to contain my voice became harder.  
"Relax, take a deep breath, next contraction I want you to push." Megumi was comforting, after all, nothing other than her was comforting in the middle of the woods with a mass murderer that your husband is fighting and risking his life to kill that way he can't come back and kill you. Nothing.  
Two battles at once, the battle to save a life, and the battle to start one. I hope they both win, I wish they did.  
  
Chapter 24: Death Do Us Part  
  
Summary: I don't know what to write for this summary that won't give it away so you will have to read it.


	24. Death Do Us Part

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 24: Death Do Us Part  
  
I layed in pain as I worked a small human out of me. It was tearing me, but I knew that it would be worth it. I had to deliver it safely. Kenshin was trying not to get his mind off or me and back to fighting, but to no avail. He was getting cut every time I screamed, so I tried harder not to. It was so hard under so much pain though.  
Labor is hell. I am almost about to lost control and scream out even though Kenshin is near, but it is too hard! I can't stand it anymore... I scream. Luckily Kenshin wasn't the only one distracted, the two of them took time to ask a few questions from each other. Kenshin went first. "Why do you want ME to become your helper?"  
"You are my son, not to mention the fact that you are the only one besides myself who knows any of the Hiten Mitserugi style. Now it's my turn. Why did you wander through different towns dressed like a girl a while back?"  
"So you have been watching me? Well that is because I was cursed looking like you and I don't want to be recognized as you. After all I haven't done anything to deserve such punishment. The other reason is a girlish figure would be better than a figure like yours. Why do you think I try to change my looks so much? How did you know about where we were anyways?"  
"My friend helped me out. I think you've met, after all he almost killed your wife. His name is Apocolypse."  
"Enough." Kenshin was getting agrier at the sound of his voice. "Lets end this."  
"Right." They started running, again, torwards each other. It was if they were both ignoring me in horrible pain. Of course they had other things to worry about. I do remember thinking they were both jerks at the time though. After a few more screaming contractions and more pushing I heard a baby cry.  
Sano quickly wrapped up my baby in his shirt, which was the only thing we could get at the time. We tried hard to get my baby to stop crying. The name just came to me as I was soothing him, "Kenji, please hush, sleep my child." It didn't work, Kenshin was distracted, and this time it was only him.  
Kenshin was taken off guard when he was suddenly stabbed in the stomach. "Kenshin!" I screamed, hearing his agonizing yell. I was suddenly able to move again. I gave the baby to Megumi and told her to run. "Please! I will be fine. If not then you are my god mother, anyways go now!!" After arguing a little more she finally left, Kenji in her arms. She left me some bandaging for Kenshin though. That was actually a good idea too. He needed it badly.  
I was suddenly able to move. So running to Kenshin was my only option. I refused to try to run away. "Kenshin! Kenshin please be okay." I ran to his bloody body, seeing him in the horrible state which made me cry. It was horrible, his side bleeding between his two bottom ribs, his sword slipping out of his hand. He tried to speak, only to be caught in his own pain. "Shh... It's okay Kenshin."  
"R-run Kao-ru...Run!" He tried yelling with a scratchy voice, then began to cough, hard enough that he began to bleed, his throat was bleeding and he was coughing it all up. "J-just tell m-me, wha-what is our child's n-n-name?" He gave me his faithful grin and wiped away the tears on my cheeks.  
"Kenji." I reached towards the bandages and began wrapping him up, even though he wanted me to leave.  
"Go Kaoru, you must protect our s-son."  
"No. I am not leaving you." I put my finger over his lips, hushing him to complain about my presence. I wrapped up his body which helped stop the bleeding, I had worked fast and I wasn't sure where his father was, almost sure that he had left, injured.  
"Please Kaoru, you must leave now." Tears were streaming down his face now. I looked back to make sure that Megumi and Sano had left with Kenji and Tsubame. They had. I turned back to Kenshin, and held him in my arms.  
Kenshin was layed back down on the ground, my arms were getting a little tired and the position was hurting him. "I love you Kenshin." I suddenly felt the urge to say that, he just needed me to say that I guess. I just had to tell him again.  
"NO!" I heard him scream. I wasn't sure what, all I saw were tears stream down his face, and a sword going through my body.  
"You lost son."  
  
(A/N Doesn't that suck??)  
  
Chapter 25: Pain in Paradise  
  
Summary: Kaoru's thoughts as she is dying. Her visions in paradise...the last chapter. 


	25. Pain in Paradise

Amber Eyes  
  
Chapter 25: Pain in Paradise  
  
Summary: Kaoru's last thoughts as she dies.

I couldn't move, couldn't speak, I didn't know if I could do anything. Everything suddenly got cold, but I felt no pain. I saw Kenshin pail and suffering and the only thing running through my head was, "Why?" Why was I dying? What did I do? Kenji, Kenji needs me, I can't just give up, I can't.

I reached my hand out towards the sky, I felt hot tears of anger stream down my face. Anger caused by the man who is separating me from my son and my husband, but obviously Kenshin didn't see me move.

Kenshin slowly got up, I no longer saw mercy in his eyes, only pure anger and hatred. I had never seen Kenshin like that. Never. I no longer wanted him to be like that, but I felt a sudden depressed emotion. Like nothing was there anymore, like nothing mattered. Not sad really, more like, like everything was going to be okay, like I had no need to worry anymore. My life just fluttered by as I lay there, cold and still.

It seemed as though everthing was going in slow motion, I could see Kenshin walking, and I reached out to him. I saw my hand in front of my face, but no matter how close I got to him, I never touched him. He was just too far away. I spoke to myself ignorantly, not really realizing what I was talking about. Nothing made any sense, I wanted to scream as I saw scenes of Kenshin carrying me home after I was ill, scenes of him smiling talking to me, when he proposed to me. I saw more though, I also saw Megumi and Sano, them with their baby, Misao, Yahiko, Aoshi. I saw all of them, and I knew then, I was dying.

I stood, or at least I thought I did. I looked at my lifeless body below me, then at Kenshin walking towards his father. "Die, just die already." Kenshin was so....so angry. So mad about my death. I heard his inner voice crying, sobbing. I could hear it inside my head. I wanted to sooth him, just to touch him and tell him I'm okay, but it was impossible, he wasn't listening to anything even if I could speak. All he knew then was anger.

"Why?? I haven't died yet! She shouldn't be dead!"

"Your son is next." By that time I actually felt like that man should indeed die, no matter what the consequences, no one, at all, will threaten my son after my death.

"I don't think so. I think you are." His eyes were glowing yellow like I had never seen. They seemed like a revengeful flame, seeking some kind of food to burn. It's prey? Maashi. Maashi was going to die, and I was to be no help, after all, Kenshin could do that on his own. Before I knew it Kenshin was gone. He had disapeared before me, and when he apeared again, his sword was in the side of a mass murderer.

Of course Maashi wasn't going to go down so easily, Kensin barely dodged his next attack. Kenshin did need my help after all, so I did sooth him, I reached inside of him and told him, that I was here. That I was always next to him, and this time I would give him my skills, so I did. Somehow I reached out to him and got him to learn the Kamiya Kashin style, to use it as I did. Since his father only knew the Hiten Mitsurugi style, he knew nothing of what Kenshin was doing.

With the combination of Kenshin's speed and my fighting style, we were, in short, whipping his butt. And he knew it. But Kenshin couldn't keep up this fighting for much longer, not in this condition. It was a perfect time for my original move. So I told it to Kenshin, and I used it through his body.

I was heading straight towards him when he brought up his sword and disapeared, so I did the next step and I jumped, high, aimed and headed straight for the ground, where he stood. It landed right on target, and Maashi was close to death. I didn't kill him though, no I am not as cruel as he. I am not going to let him die, nor was Kenshin.

When the battle was over, it was time to go. I said my final good- bye to my love and gave him a message to Kenji. I wanted him to know that I loved him, and I wish that I could stay, but shortly after, it became dark, and I could no longer see his face, I once again, heard him sob. I wanted to cry myself, but I somehow couldn't.

I was brought into darkness, only seeing black only feeling cold air. I wasn't sure where I was, then I saw a small path way, and decided to follow it.

At the end of the long and curved path, was a small tunnel, filled with light, even though I never go anywhere without knowing where first, I was crawling through the tunnel before I had a chance to think about it. On the other side, were my parents. My father held out his hands to me, and said "Welcome home Kaoru."

I was home, as much as I wanted to be with Kenshin and Kenji, I was home. Kenshin would be here someday, I knew that, but besides that, I had met someone Kenshin had once told me about. Tomoe.

She was tall and pale faced, with great manners. She was always so quiet, she only spoke when spoken to. Even though we weren't on earth anymore, I still slept and ate. It was a lot like being on earth, except no more pain and sadness. It was perfect, except Kenshin.

I would look down on him sometimes, I would see him crying over me, I would see Kenji taking his first steps. I was having pain in heaven. Is this possible? Is it possible to be in grief while in paradise? All I knew was that I felt that.

When Kenji spoke his first words, when Kenji started speaking in complete sentences, when Kenshin was sent a pink slip from school saying that his son had been talking in class. Kenji was growing up without me, and Kenshin was all alone dealing with the stages of life.

A small child who always needed care, a fun pre-teen, a teen-ager. Kenji went to prom without me being there to fix his outfit,(A/N: If they had prom...?) or to tell him he was growing up, I wasn't there on his wedding day, let alone his first date, I didn't see him graduate, or have a child. I was left out in all that. And I thought heaven was supposed to be perfect.  
  
--------------------------------------------------END!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am finished finally. I hope you enjoyed my story very much. I know that the ending is kinda bad in more ways than one. Like how it sucked as in my literary skills. Anyways, there is no lesson to be learned. It is just a good story to read. I am glad to have had so many reviewers for this story, and I am glad that so many have read it. I would like for people to read my other stories such as my songfics and Trigun stories, and I would also like you to please review them. Thank you again, --Dark Pyro Angel


End file.
